Half a Noah's Love
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: The Noah of Lust, Lulu Bell has had two children. Luna and Fawna: The Half Noah. The Millennium Earl has allowed them to stay as servants alone. Years later, Luna and Fawna have fallen in love with Jasdero and Devitto. Convinced by their love for one another Jasdevi and the sisters escape from the noah and join the Exorcists. But the Earl is still after them. Will they escape?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back, alive and kickin! I'm SO sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been busy and have gotten a new obsession. -Man! Best anime ever! Anywho...my friend Rhea* and I have been writing a new story. It's about Jasdero, Devitto, and two OC's named Luna and Fawna. It has lot's of OOC moments. But it's really good in my opinion and her's. We've already gotten several chapters done, and I'll post them if you like the Prologue. Please, Enjoy.**

**Jasdero: Devi! Our story is being posted_ hee! _**

**Oh...you're here.**

**Devitto: So what if we're here. It's our story. **

**It's mine and Rhea's story.**

**Devitto: Rhea? You Ca-**

**NO! NO REVEALING HER REAL NAME OF THE INTERNET! **

**Jasdero: *giggles* **

**Anyway...before we begin I have one more thing to tell you all. The Prologue takes place when Jasdero and Devitto are about 2 years old and the two OC's have just been born. The rest of the story takes place after Noah's Ark. Oh, hey. You two. Will you please merge for me? **

**Jasdero and Devitto: Sure! *shoot each other in the head and become Jasdevi* **

**Jasdevi: Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own -Man in any way, shape, nor form. All of the characters, including me, belong to their respectable owners. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Black hair swaying, a tall female with grey skin, glowing golden eyes and four pointed stars across her forehead walked down a long hallway, crimson carpeting beneath her feet, a large chestnut door stood at the end of the hallway with two lit candles pinned against each side of the door.

As she neared the end of the hallway she drew in a breath before knocking on the doorway, "come in Lulu Bell," the voice of an old man sounded from behind the door before the woman called Lulu Bell could even knock, she twisted the golden knob pushing the door open gently before stepping inside.

A rather large egg shaped man sat on a rocking chair, knitting what looked like a blue scarf, telephones surrounded him, a large grin on his face with small reading glasses perched on his long pointed nose, "Millennium Earl," she greeted dipping her head in respect, she looked up at the man seeing that he wore a white jacket, black pants, and an extravagant black top hat, a ball of yarn perched on the brim.

"I understand you have come to me about the half bloods?" He spoke, astounded he knew already she nodded.

"Can they stay? They're half Noah as you understand," she murmured.

"No, they are also half human," The Millennium Earl's voice dulled to a hiss when he said 'human'.

"Yes but they also have our blood, the blood of the pure Noah. They could be servants sir," the Earl thought for a moment.

"...Fine… But only on one condition…" He spoke, "you are not to treat them as your own kind, they are our servants and will be treated as such."

Lulu Bell felt a twinge of sadness in her heart, after all the children were hers, "but who will look after them?" She asked her voice cracked.

"Tyki-pet," The Earl responded "I will speak to him personally, for now get the things ready to me."

Lulu Bell nodded in reply straightening herself up it's for the better. I am a Noah. They are only half. I should be ashamed of them. The half bloods aren't pure therefore they are not Noah. She thought, trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. She bowed in respect and stepped out of the room, thoughts attacked her mind but she pushed them aside for she had no reason to give in to them.

When she reached the room where the half-bloods were stashed, she saw the two creatures yawning. The first with jet black hair, squirmed next to her sister who had silver hair.

"Dero wants to know what they are. Hee- hee," Lulu Bell turned her head to a small blonde boy, ah one of the twins. He tilted his head staring up at her soft and grey skin. He was the innocent, submissive one out of the two, his hair reached lower than his shoulder blades and he had what looked like a target on his forehead attached to an angler fishes lantern. The two year old often spoke in third person. But where there was one, the other was close by.

"Yeah what are those?" A ravenette two year old popped up behind his brother, his black hair reached just below the nape of his neck, black eyeliner drawn around his eyes, his skin was a cloud of grey just like his brother and the rest of the Noah clan.

"You will find out soon enough," she mumbled. The ravenette tilted his head, his name was Devitto. Devitto and Jasdero often called themselves Jasdevi when they were together.

"But Jasdevi want's to know now! Hee-hee" the blonde squeaked, his shoulders slumping as Devitto used him as an armrest. They were twins. But they looked nothing alike.

"You'll find out when the Earl conferences with Tyki," she hissed, her golden eyes blazed with annoyance. They frowned at her but said nothing else, hovering the infants.

* * *

**Jasdevi: Well that was weird. **

***sitting on his lap* Whatever to you mean Jasdevi? **

**Jasdevi: That Lulu Bell would have kids. **

**Oh. Haha. **

**Millennium Earl: You know, it isn't possible to be half Noah.**

**AH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM? **

**Millennium Earl: Not important.**

**O-Okay...but about the half Noah thing...I don't care. It's mine and Rhea's story and we can do whatever we want. It's our privilege as Authors. **

**Earl: Alright. **

**Jasdevi: So...when's Chapter one going to posted?**

**I'll post it if the readers like the story. **

**Lulu Bell: I hope that's soon. This story has peaked my interest.**

**Am I sitting in Noah's Ark or something? Where do you people keep coming from?**

**Road: I don't know. Perhaps you are. *licks Lolipop***

**Sheryl: I do believe you are actually. **

**Road: See? Daddy's right. **

**Shut up all of you.**

**Tyki: Now now. Is that any way to talk to us? **

**Oh COME ON! **

**Skinn: Do have anything sweet?**

***glares at him* NO! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING SWEET! NOW SHUT UP YOU! **

**Earl: That's very rude my dear. **

**That's it. *Stands* I'm leaving. Good bye. **

**Road: I'm coming too. I bored and I want to play. **

**Fine...I'll see you readers next time! *walks away with Road***


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Wind-Mage-Vaati12 here. I got some words of praise from both readers, friends, and family so I decided to post the first chapter of this story. This chapter is supposed to take place after Noah's Ark, but it's really flawed in some aspects. Anywho...I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Jasdevi: This chapter is really long...**

**Yeah, so what? Rhea and I made all the chapters really long. **

**Jasdevi: *whines* But why?**

**Stop your whining and just do your damn job.**

**Jasdevi: Fine! Meh! Wind-Mage-Vaati12 doesn't own -Man or any of the characters. She only owns her OC's. **

**ENJOY!**

**OH! BTW, I changed my profile pic, only because I seem to have an obsession with Jasdevi and I wanted a new profile pic anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A loud crash sounded in the large kitchen of the Noah Mansion. A fairly tall silver haired servant girl was on her knees, a mound of broken glass in front of her. Tears leaked from her golden eyes onto the tiled floor.

"You stupid little girl!" another servant shouted. "Clean this up!" A second servant looked down at the younger girl.

"What do you expect from a half human?" he asked before the two walked away. Another maid fell to her knees beside the silver haired girl. This one also had golden eyes, but she had hip length black hair. She wrapped her arms around the first girl.

"Are you okay Luna?" she asked. "Are you hurt?" The girl named Luna showed her hands to the other girl. Bits of glass were protruding from her pale palms.

"Big Sister Fawna..." Luna hiccupped. "Why are they so mean to us?" She looked up at her sister revealing the faint stigmata on her forehead. Four pointed stars all across it. Fawna began taking the glass out of her sisters hands, a closer look and the same stigmata was seen on her own forehead.

"It's because we're half human." Fawna growled. "They don't care that we're half Noah. We're lower than insects to them. There." she finished treating her sister's wounds and then began cleaning up the glass. A blush crossed Luna's pale features.

"N-no. Fawna-chan you don't have to. Lord Millennium will be expecting his dinner soon. We can't be late." Fawna shook her head.

"Who cares about him and the rest of the Noah family? If mother really cared we wouldn't be servants." Luna nodded and began helping her sister clean up. Once they had finished they began to get ready to bring dinner to the Noah family. The sisters walked into the grand dining room along with other servants and placed the extravagant dishes onto the table. They stood back against the walls as usual. The Noah always looked like they had an eventful dinner. Especially the 18 year old twin boys, Jasdero and Devitto. They always had food fights and arguments. Lulu Bell always stayed silent and avoided everyone's eyes. Road was always chatting with Tyki, and the Earl. Tyki was trying to ignore her and play a sort of card game with himself, and the Millennium Earl talked to Road and even helped her with her homework. Fawna sighed placing a plate at the center of the table and lifting the lid. It was not chicken seeing as the last time there was chicken Jasdero had burst into tears thinking it was his pet. This time it was ham.

"Hmm, I'm hungry, how about you Dero?" Devi asked nudging him with an elbow.

"Dero very hungry! Hee!" Jasdero replied with a soft giggle. Luna's heart sped up slightly. She had always found the blonde's childish manner cute and always had to resist the temptation to hug him.

"Well you have to wait until Master Millennium says you can eat," Fawna replied.

"Says who!" Devi challenged brushing his black mop of hair away from his eyes. Fawna pointed to the Millennium Earl.

"You may eat," the Earl spoke. Jasdevi were the first to lunge at the food, digging into it, making both Luna and Fawna's stomachs growl. They piled their plates with all they could, stacking the food when they ran out of plate.

Everyone at the table indulged themselves with food. Everyone except Luna and Fawna, they stayed standing and waiting to be called to the table. Fawna flinched as something slimy slapped her across the face. She snarled whipping around. Jasdevi were laughing in their chairs beating the table with their fists, You need to fight back! Don't let them get to you! Fawna's inner Noah screamed, shut up… you're not helping with the situation, if I attack them I'll get in trouble. She replied ruefully. Instead Fawna grabbed the meat and split it in half, giving some to her sister.

"Thank you Fawna-chan," Luna whispered taking her half of the ham and sticking it in her mouth, the tender slightly salted flavor bathed her tongue as she chewed. Fawna did the same, savoring it's taste.

"You two are dismissed," The Earl spoke to the servant girls, who nodded their heads dipping into a curtsy and running up the stairs quietly to where their room was. I hope the Earl didn't catch us eating… Luna, the timid one thought. She put a hand over her right eye, which was hidden by her hair. The last time she had taken food without permission the Millennium Earl had punished her, by shattering her eye. Now her right golden eye was covered with cracks. She followed her sister up to their room. Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"It's alright Luna-chan," Fawna whispered rubbing her sister's back.

"I-It's not fair..." Luna sobbed. "We're Noah too, aren't we? Why can't we be treated like we are?"

"I don't know, it's because we're half blood… According to them we aren't completely pure," Fawna hissed curling her fists into balls. The silver haired girl sniffed. At least we have Tyki...she thought sadly, gazing into Fawna's ice blue eyes.

"Jasdero isn't really that bad to us…" Fawna muttered trying to get her sister to cheer up. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah." she said softly. "Dero is sort of nice. And so is Tyki. Right?" She whimpered. Fawna nodded her head.

"Devitto can be nice sometimes too. When he's in a good mood anyways." The ebony haired girl continued with a slight side smile. Luna laughed softly.

"I'm still tired of being treated like trash..." The silver haired girl muttered to herself, so that her twin couldn't hear her."I have to change that... and I think I know how..."

"What do you mean?" Fawna asked tilting her head slightly, her hip length hair brushing her legs softly.

"You'll see. It's late though. We should get to bed."

"I guess so but I'm still hungry," the raven haired female groaned falling back onto their bed. Luna lay down next to her sister and pressed against her. I'll fix this all...we'll be Noah too...I just can't be caught. she thought to herself.

It was very late in the Noah mansion. All of the Noah and servants were asleep. Silently, Luna slipped out of her bedroom and into a secret room she had discovered. Inside were thousands of books and in the center stood a small table. On the table sat multiple vials of the crimson liquid, which she had found to be Noah blood. She crept over to the table and slipped two of the vials into her pocket. Now all she needed was to get back to her room undetected. Luna managed okay, creeping back into her bedroom and back to her sister's side.

"Fawna-chan..." she whispered, shaking her sister's shoulder. "...wake up…"

"Do I have to… It's too early…" She groaned, Fawna wasn't a morning person.

"I have a surprise for you Fawna. It's a way we can become pure Noah."

"Say what!" Her eyes shot open, she sat up in a heartbeat folding her legs. Her little sister shushed her hurriedly. Luna handed Fawna one of the vials.

"We just have to drink this." She explained, opening her own vial.

"Sounds worth it!" She exclaimed through her sister's hand. Luna smiled and poured the liquid down her throat. She removed her hand from her sister's mouth.

"I want some too!" She said in a hushed whisper.

"I gave you one." Luna whispered. She could already feel the blood boiling inside her, causing a burning sensation. Fauna tipped the vial, feeling the liquid trickle over her lips and down her throat. Searing pain pulsed through her stomach as it hit it. She stifled a scream of agony. Luna fell to her knees, breathing deeply. The girl's skin was beginning to darken to a dark shade of grey. Fauna tumbled over the bed taking half the sheets with her, she let out a thin scream of pain.

There was a thud of footsteps then the door slammed open, Fauna cried in pain, tears streaming down her grey cheeks, the sounds of footsteps echoed in her ears and soon enough she felt strong hands helping her up. Luna felt someone wrap their arms around her in a hug. Blonde hair fell into her line of vision.

"Damn! Why did you-" The sound of Devitto's voice rang in Fawna's ears "why is your skin grey like ours?" Fawna said nothing, she only whimpered, thin trails of tears falling down her slowly greying cheeks "stop crying!" The ravenette demanded "ugh…" He groaned and pulled her into a hug. She heard the sound of the thumps of his rhythmic heart against her ear as she lay curled in his arms, whimpering. She didn't even look up at his face, a wave of agony took over her. She felt her forehead throb, it felt as if half her blood was being drained from her body, as if someone shot her across her forehead with silver bullets. Jasdero had leaned Luna's head on his chest, wrapping his arms around the silver haired girl. Her breath came out in short gasps as she stifled the agony that swept over her body. Her small hands gripped Jasdero's shoulder.

"What's wrong? ~hee" the blond tilted his head in curiousity. He absentmindedly began to pet the girl's long silver locks. "Why do you have grey skin like Dero?" he looked up at his twin. "Devi. What do we do?"

"I don't know… I guess we could stay with them for a bit…" Devitto shrugged turning his head to his brother. Dero just nodded, looking curiously at the girl in his arms who had begun to writhe in pain. The blonde twin tightened his grip around the girl in his arms to keep her from moving. Luna pressed against his bare chest, so that Jasdero could feel her hot cheeks against his cold skin. The pain was too much for Fawna, it never seemed to end, her knuckles pale from being clenched into fists she passed out seeing only darkness.

Luna opened her eyes slowly. She was leaning against something warm and she almost didn't want to move. It was quite comforting lying down in this person's warm arms. Something was gently brushing her cheeks, and she could hear slow, level, breathing.

Fawna's head throbbing was the only thing that woke her up, the sound of a beating heart was the only thing she heard, her body was pressed against a slightly taller body. It was warm and helped the pain dull in her head. The people who the girls were leaning against also began to stir. Blonde hair fell into Luna's line of vision and she gasped, her head shot up and looked at the person. Jasdero was leaning against the wall, sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped her in a loving manner. She realized how adorable he was in his sleep, and couldn't help tracing her fingers gently along his cheek bone. Fawna blinked, opening her eyes, colors blurred she felt hair tickle her nose, she soon realized she was in Devitto's arms. His strong, muscular arms had pulled her close to his warm, muscled, chest all night hmm… He looks rather good in his sleep… Indeed he did, his face was peaceful, the eyeliner curved perfectly around his closed eyes. Her eyes trailed to his lips, perfect, smooth and completely vulnerable. She felt the strong urge to lean forward and kiss him. But she kept her distance figuring it would be best not to seeing as he probably wouldn't thank her for it.

She glanced over at her sister who was wide awake as well. Jasdero's arms were wrapped around her, his blonde hair fell over his shoulders and onto Luna's. The silver haired sister looked back into Jasdero's sleeping face, and blushed. Jasdero stirred, hugging her closer to his warm body like a teddy bear. She blushed harder still. Not that I'm complaining though... she thought. It's warm and it's the first time I've been treated kindly by any of the Noah. Fawna stared at her sister who had closed her golden eyes, and snuggled up to Jasdero. She then looked up at Devitto. The raven black hair fell over his face perfectly. It was somehow not messy at all from sleeping, as it was still smooth on his dark grey face. Suddenly, he groaned sleepily and his head lolled forward onto his chest. His lips touched Fawna's forehead, causing a blush to cross her cheeks she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Just then Devitto's golden eyes fluttered open and looked into her eyes. A blush crossed his face as well.

"Uh..." he said in a monotonous tone. "...hi..."

"Erm… Hi…" She murmured trying not to smile. He pretended to cough then shoved Fawna off his lap dammit! He was so good looking and comfy too! She thought irritably. She flinched as her butt hit the ground, her head started throbbing again, she pressed her palm to her forehead and groaned. Devitto looked over at his brother and his eyes widened a bit. He stood and walked over to Jasdero and Luna. Devitto nudged his twin with his foot.

"Jasdero. Wake up." Jasdero murmured something that sounded like, 'Five more minutes' and hugged Luna tighter. Devitto growled in annoyance. "Yo! Dero! Wake up!" At his twin's shout Jasdero's eyes finally opened and he looked around in innocent confusion. Luna also opened her eyes, realizing the blonde was now awake. Jasdero looked down at the girl in his arms and blinked.

"Hello." he said, a grin crossing his features. "You're not screaming anymore. ~hee" Luna smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah." Was all she said. Dero gently pried himself off of Luna and stood next to his twin brother, his shoulders hunched forward as Devi used him as an armrest.

"So, the hell happened to you two last night?" Devitto asked.

"You look like us now. ~hee"

"Well all of a sudden we had felt searing pain and it was the worst we've ever felt before and next thing we know you two come in and apparently we look like Noah," Fawna groaned. "It felt as if our organs were being ripped out by the skin on them layer by layer," Fawna's voice became a dull whimper as the dark memory of pain returned to her. She pulled her legs close to her chest and wanted to rock. That earned her a hug from Jasdero, it didn't make her heart beat fast like Devi did but it did however soothe her. Jasdero then moved back to stand next to his brother grinning insanely. Luna lowered her head.

"It was my idea..." she said. "...It's my fault Fawna-chan was in pain and now Lord Millennium might punish us." tears filled her golden eyes. She shook her head and stood, helping her sister up. "Anyway," She walked up to Jasdero and smiled at him. "Thanks for staying with me Dero." The blonde giggled insanely, causing Luna's heart to speed up in her chest.

"It was fun." Dero answered. "Devi doesn't let Dero hug him anymore. ~hee" Devitto gave an exasperated sigh.

"Cause it's weird." he retorted.

"It's not weird. It's cute," Fawna confirmed. Devitto's expression stayed the same but his grey cheeks became slightly darker when Fawna said cute. Luna giggled softly in response to this. With a sudden burst of energy the door swung open slamming against the wall, even Devitto jumped back. Jasdero squeezed Luna, his nails digging into her shoulder with his eyes wide. In the doorway stood the Millennium Earl. His grin the same as ever, his eyes burned with rage behind his glasses.

"You filthy half-bloods!" He spat, Fawna felt her heart skip a beat, she would give anything to be curled in Devitto's arms being protected by him. Luna pressed herself against Jasdero, her eyes wide with terror. Fawna whimpered in fear stepping closer to Devitto whose eyes were wide with shock. The Earl stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him. The four others in the room flinched as the door slammed. The large man walked up to Luna first, glaring down at her. The silver haired girl qualed under his gaze. "How dare you steal Noah blood you pathetic child?" he hissed. Luna only continued to stare up at the Earl with terrified wide eyes. His large hand grabbed her own and pulled her away from Jasdero, gripping her painfully. Fawna felt both anger and fear in her, Devitto glanced warily at both of them. Tears of pain filled Luna's terror filled eyes.

"M-Master M-Millennium..."She stammered, desperately searching for words that could possibly get her out of this situation. However, she knew there were none. When the Millennium Earl was this angry there was no getting out of it. The girl fell into terrified silence, her eyes looking anywhere except the Earl. Agonizing pain hit Fawna like a steam engine. She felt like her organs were being flipped inside out, blood gushing from them. Something warm rose in her throat, the metallic taste of blood filled her jaws, she staggered feeling a sudden weight on her shoulders pushing her to the ground, though it wasn't an actual being. Her gag reflexes forced the crimson liquid to spatter from her maw as she writhed in pain on the ground clutching where her heart would be. Luna stared in terror at her sister, realizing this was all the Earl's doing. She desperately looked up at the man. "Please!" she cried. "Lord Millennium it wasn't her fault. I stole the blood!" She hated how much pain her sister was in, and it was all her fault. Luna wanted more that anything to be at her sister's side, but the death grip the Earl had on her arm threatened to break it if she struggled.

Fawna's now mangled body trembled, blood pouring from her gaping jaw like a faucet, "Yes I know that you incompetent fool, seeing your sister hurt; hurts you emotionally, emotional pain is the worst kind," the Millennium Earl's twisted grin stayed glued to his face, his eyes glinted with savage amusement. Luna's eyes filled with tears as she looked away, refusing to watch Fawna's agony. She wanted to be back in Jasdero's arms, enveloped in his warmth. Said blonde was currently hiding behind his twin, practically trembling in terror. Neither of the twins had ever seen the Earl this angry, not even when they caused trouble around the ark. Even Devitto was terrified of the Millennium Earl at the moment, and almost nothing scarred him. Luna wished she could cover her ears so she couldn't hear her sister's screams. An insane grin pried itself onto Fawna's lips, to her astonishment, she enjoyed the pain. She choked, scarlet dripping from the side of her maroon lips. She got up, her legs trembling, she stood looking much like a zombie, her shoulders hunched over and tilted slightly to the right, she wiped blood from her mouth and spat the last of the blood at her feet, a large grin recovered what pain she had. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her golden optics grew and then shrank then grew and shrank again, her pupil became slitted like a cats eye. Everyone in the room looked at her with stunned silence as she began to laugh. Her laugh came out sweet and sing songy as her golden eyes found the Earl's. Her grin widened at his shocked expression. .

"That was fun master Millennium!" She giggled wiping blood across her cheek with an arm. Luna looked at her sister and a small smile came on her face.

"Wait how is this possible! How are you enjoying this! It's supposed to be painful!" The Earl screeched in denial. Devitto tilted his head at her, a stunned but curious look in his eyes, though his expression was still horror stricken. Frustrated, the Earl threw aside Luna and stormed out the door, slamming it shut. A cry of pain escaped Luna's lips as she hit the wall, sliding to the floor.

"Damn… We get in trouble more than you but we never got anything that bad…" Devitto murmured glancing at Fawna and Luna. Jasdero nodded in agreement, still some what traumatized by what he had seen. Fawna's grin was wiped from her face, she rushed to her sister's side kneeling beside her, the pain subsides to a dim echo of what had hit her. Luna's eyes were still filled with tears as she looked at her sister. Blood trickled down the back of her neck and onto the floor.

"Dero. Here. Now!" Fawna commanded.

"Why should he!" Devitto replied, folding his arms.

"Well I'm not good at giving hugs! Dero now!" Jasdero walked out from behind his brother and over to the two sisters. With a smile of satisfaction Fawna folded her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at Devitto, who rolled his eyes in response. Jasdero ignored the exchange between the two and kneeled down next to the silver haired girl and pulled her to his chest. Her frail arms wrapped around him weakly.

"Fine then." the raven haired noah said. "I see how it is. Dero," Jasdero looked up at his brother curiously.

"Yes Devi. ~hee?"

"You're dead to me."

"WHAT?!" Jasdero exclaimed, his large golden eyes automatically welling up with large tears. Devitto at once, realized his mistake. He started forwards towards his twin.

"W-wait!" he tried to say, as his brother began to sob loudly. "I-I didn't mean it!" Luna hugged Jasdero, gently stroking his blonde hair to soothe him, and looked up at Devit with a disapproving look.

"Now look what you've done." she said sternly. "You've made him cry, shame on you Devitto." Devitto looked from his brother to the girl and back. He gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in defeat. Fawna walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"It's okay. Your brother doesn't always have to do what you tell him to do, he can make his own choices and I think you should give him an apology hug," Fawna stated crossing her arms.

"I don't do apologies." Devitto said, crossing his arms and turning away. Once he heard this statement Jasdero started sobbing louder, hugging Luna for comfort. He tried to hide the fact that his make up was running. The silver haired girl glared up at the ravenette.

"Just do it." she said sternly. Devitto shook his head indignantly, crossing his arms, his eyes squeezed shut and his nose pointed stubbornly in the air. Meanwhile, Fawna had snuck behind him and kneed him in the crotch. His eyes shot open as his knees buckled, his arms flew to his lower regions and he collapsed in pain curling up on the floor moaning. Jasdero looked over to his brother, sniffing childishly. His runny eyeliner had smudged all over Luna's clothes, but she didn't care.

Fawna flipped the raven haired boy onto his stomach and grabbed his arms pinning them against his back, she kept a knee between his shoulder blades holding the boy down.

"Apologize!" She snapped.

"No!" Devit shouted back.

"Apologize!" Fawna replied furiously.

"NO! I dun wanna!" Devi hollered. Jasdero started laughing at his brother's predicament. Luna couldn't help but smile too.

"Too freakin bad! Apologize!" Fawna slapped him upside the head.

"God dammit that hurt! Also. No!" Devitto moaned, if his arms were free he'd probably be rubbing the back of his head. Jasdero crawled over to his brother and poked his cheek.

"Devi's mean hee." he sniffed.

"Gah! No! Bad! Meh!" He slumped in defeat resting his chin on the floor.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Fawna asked with an innocent sing-songy voice.

"Fine… I apologize…" Devitto mumbled. "Happy?" He hissed looking up at Fawna. She nodded and pried her knee from his back and released his hands. Jasdero wiped his face, smearing make up across his face.

"Am I still dead to you?" he asked his brother.

"No…" Devitto looked up at his brother. He used his elbows to prop himself up but stayed lying on his stomach, he cupped his chin with his hands, crossing his legs. Jasdero pouted at his brother then, for some reason, stood and sat on his twin's back.

"Dero's not ready to forgive you yet." He said.

"Name your price brother," Devit grumbled glancing at his twin's face which was smeared with black make up. A mischievous grin crossed Dero's face. Devitto's heart sank when he saw the grin. This couldn't be good...

"Devitto has to be Dero's servant for a day." Jasdero said happily, flicking his twin's forehead. Luna giggled.

"But! But! But!-" Devitto started. Fawna patted him on the back.

"Good luck with that!" She mused. Devitto groaned letting himself slump onto the ground moaning with indignity. Standing up, Luna grabbed a towel and walked over to Jasdero.

"Dero. You have make up all over your face." she said, offering the blonde a fuzzy towel that had been lying on the floor nearby. Jasdero took the towel and threw it into Devitto's face.

"Wash my makeup off." Jasdero commanded. Devitto grumbled as if he was going to refuse and then sat up and shoved the towel on Dero's face rubbing it back and forth irritably. Jasdero cried out in pain, cowering away from his brother's hand and hiding behind Luna. "Devi's hurting me!"

"You told me to get it off!" Devi retorted. Luna hugged Jasdero again.

"You have to be gentle." Luna said, giving Devitto a disapproving look. Jasdero nodded in agreement. Fawna grasped the cloth and shoved it on Devitto's face smearing it back and forth just like he had done to his brother.

"Stop it! That hurts!" He yelped. Jasdero giggled insanely, sitting in front of his twin once more.

"Well this is what your brother felt!" Fawna leered releasing his face. Jasdero poked his brother's cheek.

"You're makeup is smudged Devi. hee" he giggled. Devitto growled and grabbed the cloth back from Fawna. He smirked at her than shoved it in Fawna's face treating it in the same way that she did with him. With a sigh, Luna grabbed the towel from him and hit him over the head with it.

"Stop being stupid." she scolded. Devi muttered something under his breath and shoved his brother off his back and walked from the room angrily, Dero followed skipping merrily towards him.

"Luna… I want you to get some sleep, alright?" She fussed, dragging her sister to the bed and having her sit down. Luna nodded and allowed herself to be tucked in by her older sister.

When Luna's eyelids fell Fawna crept after the brothers, making sure she was fast asleep before slipping away. As she walked down the red carpeted hallway she glanced at multiple paintings, a few were paintings of akuma, but the rest were those of the Noah family. The only two missing were her and Luna. The twins, Jasdevi, stood beside Tyki Mikk pointing their golden pistols at each others heads, Devi was smirking while Dero looked like he was laughing, Tyki looked unamused with his tophat slightly tilted, he was wearing the usual fancy suit with both of his hands on the darkwood staff. Road Kamelot hung around Tyki's neck her face peeking over his shoulder with a sleepy but happy face. Skinn was, as usual, looking his worst and looked like he was going to have a tantrum. Lulu Bell sat as her dark grey feline form in front of them all, but the ominous shadow of the Earl stood over them, his large egg like body floating with his umbrella in hand. Even Lero looked happy… Fawna looked down at her feet exhaling a deep sigh.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Screamed the voice of Dero.

"Accept my apology!" Hollard a furious Devi in reply.

"No!" Jasdero yelped. Fawna ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, there the twins were standing. Devitto had a large carving knife in his hand, it held it's deadly glint as it was raised in the air, Fawna peered closer and noticed Dero's chicken pinned to a carving board with Devi's other hand, it squawked in alarm.

"Let him go!" Jasdero pleaded falling to his knees his hands raised at Devi.

"Not until you say I am relieved from being your servant!" Damn… He's persistent… but I do like a stubborn, in control man… Fawna considered.

"Fine! You are relieved from duties! Now gimme back meh chicken!" Dero sobbed. Devitto, with a victorious smirk, released the chicken and dumped the knife in the drawer. Dero flung himself at his chicken and scooped it into his arms sobbing, holding it against it's will against his chest.

"Fawna, wash my makeup off and replace it with new eyeliner," Devi ordered suddenly. She sighed in submission, even though she basically beat him up back in her room she was still the house servant. As was Luna. She picked up a face cloth and walked over to the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet. She waited for the water to become warm before wetting it,and walked over to the ravenette. Resisting the urge to stuff it into his face, she began to tenderly wash of the noah's smudged eyeliner getting it off with smooth even strokes. Suddenly, Devitto fell forward with a surprised shout. He fell on top of Fawna, his face landing on her chest. Jasdero stood behind his brother, with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Pay back. hee" the blonde said, with his usual giggle. Fawna shoved Devi off her chest, her face as red as a tomato. She jumped to her feet, her arms wrapped around her chest, glaring down at the raven haired twin.

"Pervert!" She yelped as she stood covering her chest as best as she could. Devitto growled as he jumped to his feet. In a split second his gun was in his hand, pointing at Jasdero's head. In return Jasdero pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Devitto. An evil smirk stretched Devitto's lips as he threw the gun at Dero. Caught by surprise, Jasdero couldn't dodge as the very heavy pistol connected with his forehead. He fell backwards, his already injured head hitting the corner of the counter. Devitto shriveled in pain and collapsed to the ground holding his head in agony. Large tears welled up in Jasdero's eyes as he began to sob his heart out. Luna peaked her head into the room, the noise having woken her up, and saw the blonde boy sobbing again. At once she was at his side, hugging him tightly. Devitto's eyes soon had tears as well, his perfect lips trembled. Then tears flew down his cheeks like a river. Fawna followed Luna's example and hugged Devitto who, for once, accepted the comfort. She stroked his long hair as he whimpered, letting himself curl up in her arms like a child. Jasdero sobbed pitifully into Luna's shoulder, clutching her for protection and allowing her to stroke his hair gently. The twins cried in unison, though Jasdero was much louder, as the two sisters tried to comfort them and stop their tears.

"What the hell is going on! Can't I get any sleep!" The irritated , yet mellow, voice of Tyki Mikk was louder than usual and sounded a lot less calm. The sisters looked up and saw the portuguese man standing in the doorway, an irritated expression on his perfect features, and his arms crossed.

"Lord Mikk! Sir… Um… They got hurt," Fawna stammered looking up at her master. Luna's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Tyki's irritated expression. She was always scared of getting in trouble, and this current scene was not at all helping them.

"Jasdero was crying... so I..." she started. "Th-thought I should comfort him..."

"I don't care… Just make them shut up," he snapped, annoyed at the teen's childish wailing. Tyki stormed back off to his room, almost walking into a wall on the way back.

Fawna stood up and retrieved the face cloth and handed another to Luna. Fawna ran hers under more hot water and wrung it a bit and made it only damp enough to wipe Devitto's face. Luna took the cloth and pulled back slightly from Dero. The sad twin looked back up at her, sniffing. Fawna carried back a face cloth to the ravenette who was still whimpering softly. She picked his chin up and washed his face gently.

"I don't need your help," he growled softly turning away.

"Too bad," She murmured pointing his face back to meet hers. She wiped it gently, carrying away any excess makeup with the damp cloth. He then stopped siffling and let her clean the rest of his face. He looked surprisingly good without makeup he almost looked… Normal…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He grumbled irritably. She realized she was gawking at him.

"N...No reason," she muttered and threw the face cloth in the sink, hearing a successful plop. Luna had wet the other face cloth and was now wiping tears and makeup from Dero's face as lightly as she could, taking his makeup off slowly. Without the heavy eyeliner around them Dero's golden eyes seemed to sparkle. Luna blushed, starting into those hypnotic eyes.

"What's wrong? hee." Jasdero asked curiously, his question followed by a hiccup. Luna smiled slightly.

"Nothing." She said softly, putting down the cloth. Her fingers gently brushed Dero's forehead, causing the blonde to wince. "Jasdero, are you hurt?" Luna asked in a worried tone. Jasdero rubbed his head.

"Devitto threw his gun at me." he pouted. Luna sighed and stood.

"I'll get you some ice okay?" Jasdero nodded slowly, sitting cross legged on the floor. Luna got some ice, and wrapped it in another towel walking back to Jasdero. She kneeled in front of him, placing the ice on his forehead. "Is that better?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." Dero mumbled, taking the ice and holding it on his bruise. Luna's heart sped up happily. She was never this happy when she helped out one of the noah... so why did she feel like her heart was about to jump out of her chest in joy.

"Get me my eye liner," Devitto mumbled to Fawna. She nodded and disappeared, walking off towards the twin's room. She opened their door and walked inside their room, a bunk bed sat in the corner with a desk sat against the wall. There wasn't much stuff except for a closet, a bookcase strange I didn't think they read… a gun display case and a bathroom door. She noticed a nightstand table standing next to the lower bunk. She walked over to it and opened the drawer. To her shock there was a divider that divides an abundance of two different types of eyeliner. Liquid eyeliner on the left and pencil eyeliner on the right. Not knowing which one Devitto used, Fawna decided to take one of each. She walked back to the kitchen and up to the twins and her sister.

"Which one is yours?" she asked, showing the ravenette the two eyeliners. Devitto grabbed both of them and turned to his twin.

"Dero," he called softly. Jasdero looked over at his brother. All Devitto did was show the eyeliner to him and Jasdero nodded. The blonde crawled over to sit in front of his twin, taking the liquid eye liner and uncapping it. Devitto leaned forward towards his brother, placing the thin pencil to Jasdero's face and beginning to apply the eyeliner. Imitating his twin, Jasdero started painting Devitto's eyes with the liquid eyeliner. Luna and Fawna watched this strange scene in amazement. The twins applied the makeup to each other's faces in perfect unison, even painting the designs under their eyes. In only a moment they were back to their old selves. The twins stood. Almost at once Jasdero had walked over to Luna, offering her his hands. The girl took them, allowing the blonde to pull her to her feet. Devitto started looking around.

"Where's my gun?" he asked. Fawna sighed, realizing that Devitto was definitely not going to be a gentleman like his brother, stood and also looked around.

"You mean this?" Luna asked, holding up two golden pistols. Jasdero grinned, taking his own gun from Luna. Devitto smirked, walking over to the silver haired girl. The twin outstretch his hand, waiting for Luna to give him his gun. She looked at his hand then into his face.

"Well, give me my gun." Devitto said. Usually, Luna would have obeyed the noah. Today however, she had had enough of his stupidity.

"Not quite yet." she said. Devitto's face fell.

"What?"

"I said, not quite yet." Luna repeated. "First you have to apologize to your brother for hurting him both physically and emotionally." Jasdero looked at the girl in slight confusion. This girl was trying to force his brother to apologize? He grinned. This he had to see. Devitto's golden eyes narrowed at the girl dangerously. Luna's face remained emotionless as she looked back up at the noah, gripping his gun in her hand.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he growled. Luna smirked.

"What if I am?" she asked. Fawna looked at her sister in surprise. Never before had her sister stood up to one of the noah. She was always frightened of getting punished. Stealing the noah blood was already unlike her, but this was almost too much.

"Luna?" Fawna asked. Her sister held up a hand to silence her. Devitto looked at the girl's determined eyes. Not wanting any more crap to happen this morning, the ravenette sighed. He crossed his arms and looked at his brother.

"Okay." he gave in. "I'm sorry for hurting you Dero." Jasdero giggled insanely, hugging his brother tightly. Devitto gasped. "D-Dero...t-too t-tight...can't...breath..."

"Sorry hee." Jasdero giggled, releasing his brother. Luna smiled and offered the golden pistol back to Devitto, who took it and put it into his jacket. Fawna smiled at her sister, who smiled back.

"My head still hurts..." Devi complained. Fawna rolled her eyes at him with a lopsided smile across her lips.

"I think you two should go to bed, maybe me and Luna could get you two some aspirin," she laughed.

"Okay hee!" Jasdero giggled insanely, playfully ruffling his twin's hair. Luna's golden eyes found the clock and she gasped in alarm.

"F-Fawna-chan!" she cried. "We have to make breakfast! We'll get in trouble if we're too late!"

"Dammit! Your right! Dero, Devi go get some sleep we'll give you guys aspirin and breakfast in bed when we can," Fawna sighed and took out a frying pan and some pancake mix. The twins walked off without another word leaving Luna and Fawna to cook. It didn't take long for them to finish the pancakes and lay them out on the table, they put jugs of maple syrup scattered about across the table while Luna placed silverware, Fawna got two treys ready with the twin's pancakes. Dero's had five and exactly five rings of syrup and one ring of chocolate syrup on his stack, as did Devitto's but Devi liked whipped cream on his. She walked over to an oak wood cabinet and opened it picking out four aspirin pills. She put two on each tray then called over her sister. Luna walked over to her sister carrying a large glass of milk for Jasdero. She placed the glass on the tray and picked it up.

"Let's go then Fawna-chan." she said softly. "We should bring the twins their food before they kill each other." Fawna laughed lightly, lifting up Devitto's tray. The two of them carried the trays out of the kitchen and made their way down the crimson carpeted hallways to the twin's room.

When the reached the room they heard the sound of one of the twins complaining. It was most likely Devitto.

"Dero! I'm hungry and my head still hurts!" The whiny voice of Devitto rang out. Fawna sighed when she heard this and opened the door.

"We made you guys pancakes," she announced giving Devitto his tray first. The ravenette automatically stopped whining and grinned. She giggled and gave him a fork and knife. Luna handed Jasdero his own tray along with silverware. The blonde giggled taking the fork and knife eagerly.

"Now Devitto can stop whining. hee" he said, licking his lips the best he could under those stitches. Devitto glared at Jasdero out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah we got you some aspirin too," Fawna added pointing towards the pills. Devitto grabbed his fork and started eating his pancakes slowly shoveling the yummy cake like substance into his mouth, though he didn't want to admit it this tasted like the best pancakes he had ever had. Jasdero pulled his stitches off of his mouth with a wince, then followed his brother's example, digging into the fluffy pancakes. Fawna and Luna's stomachs growled at the smell of food. Both of them blushed slightly, their grey cheeks darkening. Devitto looked up, his keen sense of hearing alerted him of their hunger. As much as he just wanted to hog the delicacy, he knew both him and his brother owed them and he knudged Dero. Luna and Fawna looked at them as the twins whispered something to each other. Jasdero giggled at something his brother said. The sisters looked at each other, confused.

"What do you think they're saying?" Luna whispered to her sister.

"I don't know," Fawna breathed, shrugging. Suddenly they were pinned to the wall before they could even react. The twins kept them stuck to the wall and started feeding them the pancakes forcefully. Luna blushed harder as Jasdero's face came very close to her own. Too surprised to protest, she obediently swallowed the pancakes. Fawna was more stubborn and turned her head away from the attractive teen. Though she did like the proximity of how close his very good looking face was to hers, she was far too stubborn to admit it. Jasdero giggled at the silver haired girl's embarrassed expression.

"You're blushing hee." he giggled, sticking another forkful of pancake in her mouth, then placing his face much too close to her. "Are you sick?" he leaned his forehead against Luna's. Luna blushed harder, swallowing.

"N-no. I'm fine." she said softly. Fawna finally gave into her hunger and took a bite.

"Good girl," Devitto purred with a gorgeous lopsided, every girl drop dead within a hundred mile radius smile. She suddenly got pale, her cheeks growing hot. Devitto looked at her curiously. Then a smirk peeled across his lips.

"You like me don't you?" He murmured, she swallowed, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"N-No! T-thats insane!" She finally stammered looking away from him. He smirked and crammed another forkful of pancake into her mouth. Jasdero made to feed Luna another piece of the pancake but her small hand stopped his own. He looked at her curiously. Luna smiled and took the fork from him, putting it into his mouth.

"You should eat too." Jasdero smiled back. Luna's heart sped up in her chest. His smile looked quite adorable without his stitches. She glanced over at her sister as if asking what she should do. Fawna was tangled in her own situation. Devitto shoved one more forkful into her mouth.

"I-I'm fine now, I'm full…" She muttered. Devitto smirked cracking his knuckles and retreating back to his tray popping the two pills into his mouth and swallowing them. His twin followed his example and stepped away from the silver haired girl. He looked at his own two pills and frowned.

"Dero doesn't want to take medicine." he mumbled under his breath. Devitto scowled at his brother and grabbed the two pills and used his other hand to force Dero's jaws open. Jasdero tried to pull away from his brother with a cry of, "No!" Luna sighed, walking over to the ravenette twin and pulling his hands away from his brother's jaw.

"Stop doing that." she said sternly. He glared at Luna in response.

"I don't think I like your tone!" Devitto replied putting a hand on his hip the other poking Luna's forehead. She rubbed her forehead where he poked her, continuing to look up at the taller noah in defiance. Devitto raised his hand to smack Luna when Dero grabbed his wrist, something uncommon showed in his golden eyes, was that... fury?

"Don't hit her." he said in an uncharacteristic serious tone. "If you hit her I'll be angry at you Devitto." Jasdero's voice was low and dangerous. The ravenette growled something that neither Luna nor Fawna could understand but Dero seemed to understand it. Jasdero growled under his breath, gripping his twin's wrist tighter. Luna looked at the blonde in surprise. A Noah was defending her?

Fawna froze as the door barged open, to her surprise it was Lulu Bell. The tall woman stood in the doorway, the usual irritated expression on her face. The twins faces were frozen glaring at each other.

"Would you two idiots shut up you are-" she paused freezing when she saw the girls with the twins. The woman's golden eyes examined the two sisters and widened slightly when she saw that they had grey skin and golden eyes. Thinking she was going insane she glared at the twins one more time before she strutted back out, closing the door. Luna looked after the tall woman, wondering why she had frozen up like that. Jasdero continued to death glare his brother, still gripping Devitto's wrist tightly.

"Apologize." he snarled.

"No…" Devitto snarled back. Jasdero's fingers tightened even more.

"Apologize."

"Never…" The ravenette spat. His twin growled again.

"Do it." Jasdero hissed. Devitto shook his head. In a flash Jasdero's gun was in his hand, pointing at Devitto's throat. "Apologize. Now."

"Not gonna happen," he shot back yanking his hand away from Jasdero "me and you both know you can't kill me," he smirked. A very scary smirk crossed Dero's lips.

"I know. But I can cause you pain." Jasdero pointed his gun at himself.

"As can I with you," Devitto growled unsheathing a dagger from a scabbard on his black leather belt, he pointed it at his chest directly where his heart was. Fawna had enough of this by now. She tore the knife and gun from the taller noah's hands along with Devitto's pistol.

"Would you two stop it!" She snapped. The twin's glares vanished, replaced with confusion as they looked at Fawna. Luna put a hand on Dero's shoulder.

"Calm down Jasdero." she said softly. The blonde noah had scared her just now. It wasn't normal to see the twins fight like that, much less Jasdero acting as he just did. She wanted him to return to being childish once more. "Please." Jasdero looked at her and grinned.

"Okay. hee" he giggled, returning to his innocent, happy go lucky demeanor. Devitto glared at his brother until Fawna blocked his view. His glare faded to a slightly confused slightly betrayed look.

"Lord Millennium wants Jasdero to see him in his office," chirped someone behind them, it seemed Road Kamelot had walked in, "he better be giving me candy for this…" She hissed. Jasdero's smile melted and a glimmer of fear shone in his eyes. Slowly, as if trying to kill time he put his stitches back around his mouth. Then lowered his head slightly. Luna looked at the blonde with a worried expression.

"Dero. It's okay." she tried to comfort him. Jasdero nodded vaguely and walked out the door. Devitto hit the palm of his hand with his fist.

"I say we follow him." he announced. Fawna looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts?" she asked. "Do you know what the Earl would do to us if we got caught?" Luna nodded slowly in agreement, the memory of their last punishment still fresh in her mind. Devitto smirked and shrugged.

"It'll be fine." he said, confidently. "Jasdero and I have spied on things a thousand times and never gotten caught."

"Promise me you won't let us get caught," Fawna pleaded. Devitto looked at her and replied with a kind smile.

"I promise," he said softly, Fawna nodded but was confused why Devitto spoke like that to her, so gently and caring and not like Devitto at all. Luna stared at the two of them then smiled. It seems like love is blooming she thought with a soft giggle. Devitto looked towards Luna hearing her giggle and looked down.

"What are you giggling at?" he challenged, back to his normal self. Luna shook her head.

"Nothing." she replied. "Let's just go after Jasdero." Luna took her sister's hand for comfort. She wasn't too confident about this and she didn't exactly trust Devitto. "Okay? I want to make sure nothing happens."

Devitto smirked, "Looks like someone has a crush on my brother," he leered. Luna's cheeks darkened.

"N-no I don't!" she exclaimed. She pointed a finger at him. "And what about you? You have a crush on my sister." He froze going red.

"D-Do not!" He yelped clenching his fists. Luna smiled at him, shrugging.

"Whatever." she smirked. "Come on." she said, walking out of the twin's room. "It was your idea to follow him in the first place. Now lead the way noah boy."

Devitto grumbled irritably and stalked into the hallway, Fawna giggled and nudged Luna with her elbow gently with an eyebrow raised. Together they followed Devitto in complete silence to the Earl's door. Devitto grinned when he saw that the door was slightly opened.

"You have to find this man, he holds great innocence," the Earl's voice sounded from inside the room.

"A-Alone?" Dero stammered, fidgeting nervously.

"Yes alone, except since you will need some assistance you will bring Luna with you," the Earl spoke. Devitto's eyes widened. He and his brother always went on missions together. Always. They were never separated. What was the Earl playing at? Jasdero couldn't function in battle without him!

"Wait can he-" Fawna started but Devitto cut her off by cupping her mouth with his hand.

"B-But I can't fight without Devitto!" Dero exclaimed in fear.

"Soo… Do you have a problem with my decisions? We need to find out what Luna's powers are as do we need to discover her sister's," the Earl hissed.

"N-no! Of course I don't have a problem Master Earl," Dero whimpered lowering his head. Devitto motioned for them to make an escape back for Jasdero's room. Fawna and Luna followed obediently. Creeping back through the hallway they entered the room.

"How is he supposed to fight without you there!" Fawna fretted. Luna was thinking hard, sitting on the bed.

"You two have the powers of materialization." she said. "When both of you think of something similar it becomes reality. That means..." Luna looked over at Devitto. "...Jasdero can't fight without you with him."

"Yes I know that," Devi snapped frustrated. Poor Dero, Luna thought, hugging her knees to her chest.

Dero walked into the room and closed the door, "I-I'm leaving tomorrow with Luna to hunt down innocence, the Earl said you couldn't come…" He murmured, wiping away some tears that had welled up in his eyes. Luna stood slowly, walking towards Jasdero. She hugged him gently to comfort him for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. The blonde hugged her back. All was quiet and sullen between all four of them for the rest of the day.

The next day Jasdero and Devitto were oddly silent at breakfast. Sure it was a relief for the rest of the Noah family but it was quite strange indeed, to see the twins eating silently. Fawna and Luna stood and waited for the family to be done eating before Fawna said,

"Luna get your stuff ready, I'll do the dishes," she smiled at her sister "try to be happy and take care of Dero," she whispered half heartedly her goodbye. The silver haired girl nodded silently. The twins were hugging out their goodbye, Dero was in tears Devitto looked like he wanted to cry. Jasdero got up from his chair, wiping away his runny makeup.

Fawna waved to Dero and Luna as they left through one of Road's doors with their bags. Fawna grabbed Devitto's hand seeing that tears were welling up in his eyes. She led him to his room and let him cry. The moment they entered the bedroom Devitto fell to his knees, beginning to cry his heart out, his eye liner dripping down his grey cheeks. It was probably his own fault that he and his brother had been separated. Why did he have to pick fights so much? Couldn't he just be a normal sibling for one day? Sure, that's how he always acted with Jasdero, but the blonde always seemed to enjoy it. Never before had the Earl separated Jasdevi before. Everyone in the Noah Clan knew that they needed one another to fight. Without him all Dero could do was shoot simple bullets from his gun. All of his emotions poured out of him as he sobbed. Fawna brought him into a hesitant hug and rubbed his back. The ravenette hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder like a small child.

"Shhh... Your fine Devi. Don't forget Luna is a Noah now, she has powers and can help him fight," she whispered softly. Devitto shook his head.

"Sh-she doesn't kn-know how to f-fight." he sobbed. "Sh-she can't c-control her powers..." His arms tightened their grip on her waist as he sobbed louder.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked. Devitto nodded standing up, he walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a book handing it to Fawna.

"Read it to me." he sniffed, plopping down on the couch. Fawna nodded and sat down next to him, Devitto rested his head on her thighs and waited patiently for her to read. She looked at the cover in astonishment.

"Th-this is a poem book..." She murmured. Devitto nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. Fawna opened up the book to the first poem. She cleared her throat and began to read:

"Into the Heavens:

You tore out my heart, you held it so tight, it bled from the outside, because of you I'm doing this, because of you it's true,because of you this is occurring, because of you, I flew."

Fawna read, it sounded like a sad love poem. She was surprised someone like Devitto would like sad love poems. Devitto sat up slightly and flipped to a page. He pointed at the poem.

"Read this one. It's Dero's favorite." Fawna nodded, looking at the poem. She took a deep breath and began to read:

In My Arms, In My Heart

I was lonely and somewhat lost

I wanted a companion and friend, nothing more

I took the plunge, in I stepped

Nervous and unsure, I waded in

Unexperienced and quite unsure

Feeling trepidation, I wondered if I did right

Feeling shy but needing a ladies company

I took a chance, to see what would occur

Surprise, shock and so much joy

I found the woman of my dreams, I won first prize

Gentle, caring, trusting and sensuous, along you came

Into my life, you brought happiness, fulfilment

And everything I had secretly yearned for

Not sure how I would cope and react

From that first meeting I was complete

Such emotions flowed through me

That I believed I would never feel

Beauty, tenderness, faith, desire and love came fast

All my hidden dreams were answered

By your marvellous presence

From that first meeting, who would believe

Such a strong romance would start

When we are together all I need

Is in my arms, in my heart"

"It's so sweet..." Fawna whispered. It was cute, she thought, no wonder Jasdero likes it. Devitto sniffed, remembering how he used to make fun of Dero that he liked that poem when they were little. Jasdero would always pout at him and say something like, "Dero think's it's cute." The ravenette smiled ever so slightly at the memory. Suddenly something flashed through Devitto's mind. Sadness. But it wasn't his own. Jasdero was upset, but why? He shook his head slightly to clear it, pointing at the next poem.

"Read this one... I-it's my new favorite..." He whispered, relaxing back onto Fawna's thighs. Fawna nodded and began to read softly:

"What I Love About You

I love the way you look at me,

Your eyes so bright and blue.

I love the way you kiss me,

Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,

And the ways you show you care.

I love the way you say, "I Love You,"

And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,

Always sending chills down my spine.

I love that you are with me,

And glad that you are mine.

- Crystal Jansen -"

"It's beautiful..." She breathed. "I didn't think you liked things like this kind of stuff..." She murmured.

"Is there a problem with me liking this?" Devitto demanded.

"N-no there's nothing wrong with it, actually I think it's kinda... Cute," she smiled. He gave her an odd look but said nothing else. Devitto blushed fiercely. He turned his eyes away from Fawna.

"Don't say that." he said softly. "I'm not supposed to be cute. No one else in the family knows about this."

"I don't care if you're supposed to be cute or not, I think it's cute and if it makes you feel better I won't tell anyone," Fawna whispered, brushing a strand of ebony hair away from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. He blushed then looked up at her. A small smile played on his perfect lips.

"Wanna see something I can do even without Jasdero?" he asked softly, placing his face much too close to Fawna's.

"S-sure..." She whispered breathless, her heart pounded in her chest, the neurons in her brain were basically drunk. Devitto smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He concentrated on what he wanted to happen. Suddenly, soft black cat ears popped out of his head, replacing his normal ears and he grew a long black cat's tail. Devitto opened his golden eyes and flicked his tail once.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed with a pleased grin, happy that it worked.

"Wow... So cool..." She smiled, investigating the ears and tail. The cat ears twitched, then drooped.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it! That's so cool! How do you do that?!" She asked, grinning at him. He looked just as attractive with ears and a tail! The ears perked up again as Devitto grinned. He flicked his tail happily.

"Materialization." he said simply. "I imagined myself with cat ears and a tail, and they appeared. I can do small things like this without Jasdero's help." he lay his head on her lap once more. "Pet me." he commanded suddenly. Fawna looked down at him, her cheeks as red as a firecracker.

"Oh! Um! O-okay.." She stuttered, hesitantly reaching out.

"What? I don't bite," Devitto mused, when she reached out further he smirked. "or do I?" He licked his lips teasingly. "I bet you'd taste good." He lifted his head so that it touched her hand. "Go on. Pet me." She cautiously petted his head, finding his hair surprisingly soft, but she was still cautious, in case he did bite. He closed his eyes, a purr rumbled in his throat, calming her quite a bit. Out of no where he raised his head and, imitating a real cat, licked her cheek. She froze feeling his wet tongue against her hot cheek.

"I was right... You do taste rather nice," he teased. Fawna's blush deepened and she shoved the boy off her lap. He hit the ground with a cry of surprise, rubbing his head. "Ow... I was just teasing."

"S...sorry. I thought I heard someone at the door..." She lied. Thankfully, she was good at lying. She stood up offering Devi a hand, he took it and she pulled him up, he smirked and pushed her against the wall, his breath hot on her neck as he laid a trail of kisses on her neck leading to her lips where he paused. Her heart felt like it would explode, her brain was tipsy as if she was drunk, but then again she wanted him to kiss her on the lips. Devitto grinned playfully, then pressed his lips against hers. great emotions blossomed inside of him, they were happy and something else… But he knew for sure those were his feelings and not his brothers. For now Devitto was her whole world, there was nothing but him. His long raven colored tail swayed happily as he wrapped his arms around Fawna, deepening the kiss.

"Devitto why are you eating the servant?" A sing songy voice piped up from the doorway. Devitto pulled back at once, looking at the person who had spoken. Road Kamelot stood, silhouetted in the doorway, happily sucking on a lollipop. He stared at her, his whole face feeling hot.

"I-I'm not eating her moron!" he shouted defensively.

"Hmm, defiantly looks it... Your enjoying it too, wow you must be really desperate seeing as you can't cuddle with your brother," she leered, smirking with her legs crossed. The raveonettes blush deepened.

"I do NOT cuddle with Jasdero!" he cried. "Why the hell are you even here pipsqueak?" he snarled.

"No reason really, the Earl wants to see you," Road chirped licking her lollipop. Devitto's face fell slightly, his ears and tail drooping.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious..." Fawna whispered. Devitto nodded, closing his eyes. The cat ears and tail vanished. He gave Fawna one last fleeting smile and followed Road out the door.

* * *

**Devitto: *shudders* The Earl wants to see me? That can't be good. **

**Jasdero: Devitto cried when Dero left! _hee _**

**Poor Devi. *smirks* Can't even be without his brother. **

**Devitto: Shut up! **

**Meh...oh, BTW to the readers those three poems that were in this chapter are not mine. Rhea and I found them online. We take no credit for them. **

**Jasdero+Devitto: Review and Favorite! We'll see you later! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! Wind-Mage-Vaati12 here! So... Rhea's name has been changed to Evaline! **

**Evaline: Hiya! Evaline here! **

**We know that. Okay...so...I have come up with a fun idea! In every author's note we will have a small interview with a character. **

**Evaline: Today with us we have...**

**Devitto: *sighs* Why am I here?**

**For an interview. Now shut up. You're getting cake after this. Alright Evaline. You said you had three questions for our guest. Ask away! **

**Evaline: Okay! Question 1- Can I glomp you?**

**Devitto: What?! No! **

**Evaline: Too bad! *glomps him* **

**Devitto: AH! OFF! GET OFF!**

**Evaline! Get off! **

**Evaline: *gets off* okay...question 2- Can I play with your hair?**

**Devitto: *moves away from her* No...**

**Evaline: Awe...okay...question 3 then...Can I have your gun?**

**Seriously...Evaline...**

**Devitto: *sighs* Fine... *gives her his gun to play with* **

**Evaline: YAY! *plays with it***

**Okay...onward with the story I guess! Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jasdero collapsed from exhaustion on the bed. Luna looked over at him with a worried expression. The moment they had entered the town some women cornered Jasdero. They told him that some man named Cross had stacked up a bill and that Jasdero was to work it off. Before the blonde could protest he had been forced to complete a series of jobs.

Meanwhile, Luna had rented them a room in an inn she had found. The noah had come back at sunset, barely managing to make it into the room. Luna had had to help him up the stairs. Jasdero curled up into a ball on the soft bed with a loud groan.

"That stuff is much easier with Devitto..." Dero groaned. "...stupid Cross..." Luna sat next to the noah who looked up at her.

"Whose Cross?" Luna asked. Jasdero's eyes darkened.

"He's the General Jasdevi is supposed to be hunting down... but he keeps getting away! And he sticks us with all his stupid debts!" Jasdero growled. Luna lay down next to him so that she was looking into his eyes. He got a curious look in his golden opticals.

"Hmm… Devitto's very happy for some reason…" He murmured. "...wonder why." Luna shrugged. Jasdero closed his eyes as if to concentrate on something. "I hate being away from Devitto." he whispered. "It never ends well."

"Is it because you can't fight without him?" Luna asked softly. Dero shook his head.

"Dero and Devi feel each other's pain...if Dero gets hurt in battle Devitto will feel it too." Luna hugged Jasdero's head to her chest, sensing that he was about to start crying.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you don't get hurt." she said, rubbing his back

soothingly. Jasdero opened his eyes, but didn't look up. He hugged Luna back, tightening his grip on her. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Jasdero thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Does Luna know how to sing?" he asked. She looked at him curiously for a moment a faint memory echoing in her mind. Fawna had asked her the same question once when they were really little. Luna smiled.

"Yes. I know how to sing." she replied. Jasdero pressed himself up against her.

"Sing for me." he commanded softly. Luna nodded. She sat up, placing Dero's blonde head on her lap. She thought of a song. Then came up with a good song for the situation. She looked to the sky and began to sing:

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

Luna's voice was soft and beautiful much like a bird. This song just happened to be one of the human's songs she liked called 'Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Jasdero's slightly tensed muscles had relaxed as she sang. He felt like a small child, curled up in the younger girl's arms. It didn't bother him though, he liked to feel like a child, unlike Devitto who loved to feel like the older one even though they were twins and technically one person. And anyway it was warm. He thought of his brother and all of a sudden he felt kind of high he didn't know why but he was guessing it might have been his brothers emotions… he wondered what Devitto was doing.

"Would you like me to help you tomorrow Dero-kun?" Luna whispered stroking his blonde locks. Jasdero looked up at the girl's face. A small smile played on her perfect lips. Wait, perfect? What had just gone through his head? He nodded in answer to her question but didn't take his eyes off of her lips. He wondered why he couldn't bring himself to pry his eyes from her lips. He suddenly leaned forward and crushed her lips against his.

Luna didn't know what was going on, she wasn't sure she wanted to but one thing was for sure, this was amazing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers going through his soft hair. Heart beats were faster than they had ever been. Jasdero tightened his arms around Luna's waist to deepen the kiss. Luna never wanted this to end, this wonderful bliss that was Jasdero. She was sure that this wasn't permitted, but at the moment she didn't care. She allowed him to push her down onto the soft bed. He pressed her closer to his body and kept her laying down on the bed. It seemed like forever they were tangled in each others arms, enjoying every moment as if it were their last. All thoughts of their mission flew away as they kissed, nothing else in the world mattered right now except that they stay together. Jasdero's heart felt like it had grown wings and started to fly. He felt sure this was the same feeling he had sensed in Devitto's heart. He wondered if Devitto was doing the same with someone… He thought for a moment. Dero soon realized who that someone was. Go figure. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss they pulled back from each other. Jasdero had a goofy smile across his stitched lips. His grey cheeks were a deep florescent pink. As were Luna's. He giggled softly and played with a strand of her silvery hair intertwining it around his fingertips. Luna blushed harder, snuggling into the crook of the blonde's neck like a cat. Jasdero giggled.

"You're tickling me. hee" he grinned. This time it was Luna who giggled.

"Sorry." she said softly. She saw the sun dip slightly below the horizon. Realizing how tired she was, she closed her eyes and drifted a bit closer to Jasdero's warm, comforting body. One of his hands started rubbing her back gently. Luna's golden eyes fluttered shut. Jasdero smiled warmly at her, but fear that wasn't his own prickled inside him. It was Devitto's. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Devitto's frightened." he muttered. "Why? Usually nothing scares him." Sensing tears, Luna's arms tightened around Jasdero's waist to comfort him.

"It's alright." she whispered. "He's going to be okay. Devitto's back at the ark, what could possibly happen to him?" Jasdero didn't calm down.

"The Earl…" he whispered. Luna's muscles tensed. She realized he was right. Even Jasdevi, who were afraid of almost nothing, were frightened by the Earl.

"I-It's okay..." Luna muttered, less sure of her statement. "You should sleep." she said suddenly. "You worked hard today, we can continue our mission tomorrow."

"Okay." Jasdero agreed softly, closing his eyes. In a few moments the blonde was fast asleep.

Back at the ark, Devitto had been gone for quite a while. Fawna was waiting patiently for him to return but had grown tired, and fell asleep on the couch. Neverending questions buzzing through her mind.

Devitto sighed, walking down the hallway. Why couldn't he just tell the Earl he didn't want to! He felt like he could have destroyed the whole house in an instant, why would the Earl try to get him to do such a thing? Without Jasdero he couldn't make decisions as well as he could. Devitto just hadn't had the guts to stand up to the Millennium Earl's decision. He rubbed the back of his head, knowing that his brother wouldn't like the orders either. He returned to his own bedroom and froze. Fawna had fallen asleep, sitting on the couch. She looked quite lovely in her sleep, her jet black hair falling over her shoulders like a dark waterfall. He blushed, shaking his head to clear it. Devitto walked over to her. The ravenette gently lifted her up in his arms, carrying her over to his bed. With one hand he pulled back the covers, then placed the girl onto the bed. As he gently pulled the covers over her curled up body he realized one of her eyes had opened to see his troubled face.

"Whats the matter?" She murmured sleepily.

"N-nothing, go back to sleep," he said softly. He couldn't go through with the order, just because he couldn't stand up the the Earl didn't mean he couldn't have the choice of disobeying. He wasn't going to do it, he couldn't.

"You sure?" She yawned. He nodded, letting a fake smile pull across his lips.

"I'm sure. Just go back to sleep." he muttered. She nodded letting her eyelids fall. He sighed sitting next to her on the bed, the moonlight seeped through the windows and danced across her silken hair, her face looked so peaceful, so… Beautiful... he couldn't do it. No matter what the Earl said, he couldn't bring himself to follow the order. "D-do you want me to stay?" he asked. She opened a single eye.

"Yes… I would like that…" She whispered and made room on the bed, Devi pulled off his jacket, throwing it to the floor before laying down next to her, feeling a bit awkward seeing as she was a girl and he was a guy. But at the moment he didn't care. He pulled her to his chest, feeling her warmth. She curled up in the curve of his side and fell back asleep hearing his heart beats in her ear. What am I getting myself into Devitto thought as he heard her breathing became slow and rhythmic once more, signalling that she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes, thinking of the conversation he had just had with the Earl.

Devitto walked through the halls, a nervous feeling in his heart. Was he being sent on a mission too? Or was it something else? He raised his fist to knock on the Earl's door.

"Come in, come in." The voice of the Earl spoke. Devitto gulped then stepped in, he felt his brother's joy but his fear ran over it like a steam roller.

"Y-You called for me, Master Millennium?" He spoke dipping his head, he'd never been here without Jasdero with him. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but failed miserably. His voice practically trembled with fear. He wished Jasdero was here with him to give him mental support.

"Yes I have something for you and Jasdero to do," he began, Devitto nodded his head, forcing his trembling back, "I want you to kill, the servants Luna and Fawna, there is no reason for them here." he spoke. Devitto froze, wide eyed.

"B-But M-master Millennium! T-they're noah now!" Devitto protested. Kill them? But why?

"Are you questioning my commands!" The Earl's voice boomed in the room, making Devitto shrink in fear. He took a small step back in fear, his heart pounding in his chest.

"O-of course not master M-Millennium but-" He started being cut off.

"Leave my presence. I expect the duty to be over with some point soon," he growled. Devitto trembled in fear, nodding his head.

"B-but Master Millennium I-" he began again.

"Now!" He shouted, Devitto got the memo and fled from the area. Once he was a safe distance away from the Earl he slowed to a stop. He leaned a hand against the wall to steady himself as he ran a finger through his raven hair. He tried to slow his breathing and his racing heart. Fear still pounded through his body as the Earl's command echoed in his mind. Kill Luna and Fawna? No. He couldn't do it. But...he remembered the price of disobedience. If he got punished Dero would feel the agony as well. Devitto didn't want that. He hated when his brother was in pain, and had always tried to keep him from getting hurt. But how was he going to kill Fawna without breaking his heart in the process... and how was Jasdero supposed to do it when he practically had the mind of a child? Killing exorcists was one thing but this was another all together. Devitto wanted to protect his brother and Fawna, but how was he supposed to do that? Finally, once it seemed that his pounding heart had slowed to a reasonable speed he started back towards his room.

Devitto's eyes shot open to someone moving in the bed next to him. He instantly thought it was Jasdero who often got scared and moved next to him, but he soon remembered his brother wasn't here. His brother was on a mission without him, it was Fawna next to him. As he looked down at her, tears welled up in his golden eyes for some reason. Even his inner noah was crying. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to stop the tears, but they still fell. The large tears fell down his face and onto Fawna's cheek. She woke up with a start and noticed Devitto crying.

"What's wrong?" She whispered using her thumb to wipe away a tear from his cheek. He didn't answer, lowering his head. The tears fell faster as he hid his face. He couldn't tell her the reason for his tears. She was already worried enough probably.

"You can tell me… It's all right Devitto," she whispered. Devi stiffened as she said his name with her honeyed voice.

"Nothings wrong!" He growled, Fawna flinched back at his harshness. He began to sob. "I just...just..." he didn't know what to say, so he allowed himself to continue sobbing instead. Fawna pulled him into her arms and rested her chin on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, his nails crumpling her shirt as tremors of grief washed over him. Tears ran down his cheeks making his eyeliner dribble onto Fawna's back. She ignored this and continued to comfort the noah. Fawna decided that he was still upset about Jasdero not being here.

"If you say so..." she said softly. Devitto tried to get a hold of himself and to make him stop crying. After about an hour Devitto had hiccuped himself into silence. "Are you okay now?" Fawna's kind voice asked softly, stroking his black hair tenderly. Devitto nodded slowly. All of the crying had made his cheeks sticky with eyeliner and wet salty tears. Fawna stood up and retrieved a cloth and Devitto's liquid eyeliner. She walked over to him and sat down on the bedside the mattress letting her sink in. She helped Devitto sit up, beginning to gently wipe off the sticky makeup and tears. Her gentle caress made him calm down quite a bit, he allowed her to apply his makeup, surprisingly getting it perfect just as Jasdero always did. A wave of exhaustion hit Devitto. His eyes drooped, he tried not to sleep, he wanted to stay here awake with Fawna, he wanted to protect her. He had never felt this before, except a bit with his brother, but nothing ever this strong. A gentle hand made him lie down and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. He froze as Fawna placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. His cheeks grew red.

"I can tell you're tired." she murmured softly. "So sleep."

"I...I don't want to," Devi whispered sitting up. Their eyes met. His heart sped to life in his chest as a smile stretched across Fawna's face. He felt to urge to tell her why he had been so upset, and why he didn't want sleep to take him away from her, but he bit his tongue. No way would he tell her. Not yet anyway.

"You should. I felt you trembling half the night," she breathed brushing his cheek lightly with her hand. But Devitto stubbornly shook his head, he felt fevered as he cupped her chin with his hands.

"I don't want to." he said stubbornly. Fawna blushed feeling her heart thud in her chest, with a small smirk he hugged her close to his body. He wouldn't let her go, he refused to let anything or anyone take her away from him. Not ever, even if was the Earl himself. Devitto couldn't resist her anymore, he brought his lips to meet hers and kissed her, embracing the wonderful feverish feeling he got from it. His hands withdrew to her waist pulling her closer where he felt she was safe. Devitto held her tightly refusing to let go as if she'd be taken away from him at any moment. Crazy thoughts swarmed into his mind maybe instead of killing her I could stand up to the Earl. Or maybe we could run away together! I doubt the exorcists would help... we're noah. They hate us. Never Mind that, even if we have to live as outcasts, the Earl would probably find us… But we could try. Couldn't we? Jasdero and Luna could be with us too! He tried to think of ways he could possibly avoid killing her and be there to protect her. He pulled his lips away from her's, the insane thoughts still zooming around his brain. She pulled herself closer and rested her head on Devitto's chest closing her eyes. He hugged Fawna tightly to his chest, staring into the darkness. I don't care what happens he decided as long as she gets to live.

He smirked as she pulled her head away from his chest, "you definitely taste good," he teased his voice like a cat's purr.

"Oh really?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow, putting her hands across her chest as if disappointed in him. Smiling, Devitto pulled her close again twirling Fawna's black hair between his fingertips. She was just so... lovely. Her personality kinda matched his own.

A shock of agony pulsed through his body, he gripped his chest. It was his own pain not his brothers, he screamed in pain alerting Fawna someone else was with them.

She turned to face the Earl, fear shown in her golden eyes, not for herself but for Devitto. She clutched him close to her body as though this would protect the boy from the Earl's anger.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this you pathetic brat! You were supposed to kill her!" The Earl shouted. Devi looked up, his face going pale. Fawna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this whole thing a scheme to get her to trust him enough for him to murder her? Tears welled up in her eyes. Devitto struggled to his feet, falling to his knees from the pain. Mustering all of his courage he gave the Earl a death glare.

"Sh-shut up...you..." he searched his brain for the right word. "you... bastard..." he spat. Fawna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he or did he not love her? That she couldn't understand, why did the Earl want her dead? "I can't kill her! I just can't!" He whispered.

"Thats because you are a weakling!" The Millennium Earl growled. "Weaklings don't deserve to live…" He hi

ssed angrily.

"No! Devitto!" Fawna screeched as Devitto collapsed from agony. Hot tears slid down her cheeks, she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and crumpled to ashes. She could find no more happiness. Not anymore. She got the courage to stand and take her place at her loved one's side. She felt physical pain hit her but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she felt. She knelt down beside him, a blue aura enveloped her and Devitto, she placed his limp head on her lap and stroked his cold hair now sobbing openly, she cried out his name.

Luna was awoken to a scream of pain, her eyes shot open seeing Dero writhing on the bed beside her.

"Dero-kun!" She cried, getting onto her knees. His breath came out in short painful gasps as he writhed in agony. Pain wracked Jasdero's body. His throat was raw from all the screaming. What was going on? Why did he feel like this? Large hot tears poured down his gray cheeks. Was this his pain or his brothers? He couldn't tell anymore. He could hardly focus on anything through the pain pounding in every molecule of his body. Distantly, he felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him to their chest. Jasdero squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as another wave of agony washed over him. He then realized this pain wasn't his, it was duller than it should be. This was Devitto's.

"D-Devitto..." he gasped. "...i-in pain..."

"Can you tell what's happening?" Luna asked softly. Jasdero nodded slightly.

"E-Earl..." he said, before he was cut off by another agonized scream. Luna stroked his hair to soothe him. The blonde trembled violently, feeling his brother's agony as if it was his own. Luna brought him closer, maybe if she distracted him with something else, maybe he could focus on it instead of his brother's pain. He sobbed loudly, vaguely wondering what the Earl's reason for this was.

"Try to focus on me," Luna murmured into Jasdero's ear. He nodded trying to stop his trembling. Jasdero hugged Luna tightly trying to focus on anything but his brother's agony. This proved to be impossible seeing as they were two halves of the same person.

Eventually the agony became a dull throb. Jasdero's muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. He placed a hand over his mouth, coughing up some blood. Luna sighed in relief as she felt him relax.

"Jasdero..." she breathed. "Are you alright?" he nodded slowly, sniffing loudly.

"D...Devitto's h...hurt," he whimpered. Luna stroked Dero's hair gently to soothe him. "W...what h...happened?" Dero's voice asked softly. Luna shook her head.

"I don't know Dero." she whispered.

"W...we need to go back... D...Devi needs me," Dero whispered. Luna nodded. But how are we going to get back? We need one of Road's doors.

"We need to call Road," he murmured.

"How?" Luna asked. "Would she even help us?" He nodded and pointed to a phone next to their bed.

"Her inner Noah will make her do it," Jasdero said. Luna nodded and took the phone, dialing a phone number. After a few moments someone picked up.

"Hello?" Luna asked, nervously.

"Hello! Do you have the innocence?" Road's voice answered brightly.

"Well, no but-" Dero took the phone.

"We need a door back to the ark! Devi's in trouble!" Jasdero demanded.

"Fine, but the Earl won't be happy," she grumbled, the phone became disconnected.

With a burst of light a door appeared in the middle of the room, Jasdero put down the phone and stepped towards the door, twisting the golden doorknob he opened it seeing the black abyss that lead to the ark. Dero held out a hand for Luna. She took his hand and together they braced themselves for what they would see.

Fawna sobbed holding Devitto's limp body "Wake up, please wake up..." She sobbed. The Earl laughed at her sobbing.

"This is what happens when you disobey my orders," he hissed leaving the room. She wept placing her forehead on Devitto's. It seemed like forever that she stayed with him sobbing her heart out. With a shuddering breath Devitto gasped for air, his eyes opening. He struggled to continue breathing. Blood trickled from his mouth as he fought to stay awake. His vision was blurry and pain shot through his lungs with every breath. Fawna stroked his hair away from his face, silvery tears falling down her cheeks, her aura had kept him alive but she hadn't known. She was confused why had he disobeyed the Earls orders? Does he actually love me? She thought confused.

With a flurry of footsteps Jasdero and Luna were at the doorway.

"Devitto!" Jasdero cried in alarm. He fell to his knees beside his brother, tears welling up in his large eyes. "Devi..." Devitto's blurry eyes struggled to find his brother and when they did he didn't look away. Luna walked up to her sister.

"F-Fawna-chan... what happened?"

"T...the Earl just came in and started hurting him c...calling him weak a...and..." She wasn't going to tell Luna and Dero the first part yet. Her sister was frail and she probably couldn't handle the information.

"J...Jas...Jasdero..." Devitto gasped, raising one of his hands weakly. Jasdero took his brother's hand, the silent tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"The Earl did this?" Luna asked, her eyes wide with fear. Fawna nodded stroking Devi's hair, her heart thumped with the pain of seeing him like this. The silver haired girl kneeled beside her sister and hugged her hesitantly. Jasdero's face darkened.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did the Earl do this?"

"H...he had orders...f...for us..." Devitto managed to choke out. "H...he t...told me th...th...that we were to k-kill L-luna and Fawna." He whispered. Luna's eyes widened, her heart raced in her chest. Jasdero stared at his brother like he was crazy. "W...when I refused h...he was angry," he winced lifting his head a bit from Fawna's lap, then letting it fall again when it caused him pain. Jasdero lowered his head.

"You...you really did that?" he asked softly. "You stood up to him?" His fingers tightened around his twin's hand. "All by yourself?"

"Mhm..." the ravenette murmured, not able to speak, but he managed a small smile. A soft giggle escaped Dero's lips. He lay his head on his brother's chest, smiling slightly.

"That's cool." Dero said quietly. "I'd never be able to do that without you there."

"I b...bet y...you could've done it t...too," Devi smiled at his brother weakly, placing a hand on his blonde hair. The blonde noah shook his head.

"No...I couldn't do that alone." Luna looked at her sister.

"A-are you okay Fawna-chan?" she asked worriedly. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine," Fawna whispered. Luna nodded.

"Good. That's...that's good." she said softly."What are we going to do Fawna? If the Earl wants us dead..." She paused. Once the Millennium Earl wanted someone dead they never escaped. Just because Jasdevi had refused didn't mean the other Noah would too. The rest of the Noah Family didn't like the two of them, she knew that, so they'd probably have no problem killing them. Tears filled her golden eyes. Fawna hugged her sister gently.

"It'll be okay Luna." Fawna tried to soothe her sister who had begun to cry. "We'll figure out a way to get out of this."

"But no one's ever escaped from the M-Millennium E-Earl." Luna said through her tears. "Fawna-chan...I d-don't want t-to die..." she whispered.

"I promise you won't die," she whispered resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, she wasn't sure she believed her own words but she needed to keep her sister safe. Luna sniffed.

"You promise?" she asked softly. Fawna nodded.

"I promise," she repeated.

"What about us hee," Jasdero spoke up though he was slightly happier than before. He removed his head from Devitto's chest and sat up. Seeing his brother recover within the blue aura that surrounded them had cheered him up, allowing him to return to his childish manner. Luna and Fawna looked over at him.

"What about you?" Fawna asked curiously.

"The Earl'll be mad that we didn't kill you and might kill us, and you guys need protection too," Jasdero murmured.

"Well you know we weren't just gonna leave you here," Fawna mused half heartedly. "Don't worry both of you can come," she smiled at the twins. Luna teared up once more. Suddenly she had thrown her arms around Jasdero's shoulders. He cried in slight surprise as the two of them fell backwards onto the floor.

"Dero-kun!" she cried happily. "Thank you." He smiled. Devitto glanced up at Fawna who smiled at the tired boy. His pain was dull but everything ached once in a while, though his heart fluttered lightly in his chest as he looked up at the half Noah. Jasdero giggled softly at the girl's reaction. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her close, placing one of his hands on her head. He sat up, looking back at the other couple.

"So what are we gonna do? hee" he asked. "Are we going to run away?" Fawna looked down at Devitto, who had tried to move only to collapse back onto her lap. He was in no condition to go anywhere quite yet, but as long as the four of the them were in the Ark they were in danger of being killed.

"Yes, we are." she said softly. "The question is how..." Luna nodded.

"Devitto is in no condition to move." Luna pointed out. The raven haired noah glared weakly at her.

"Sh...shut up..." he growled.

"That's not a problem. hee hee" Jasdero said out of no where. Everyone looked at him. "Dero can carry him!" Devitto's eyes widen.

"N-no way. You a-are n-not." he stammered. Jasdero's grin widened.

"Devi doesn't have a choice hee." the blonde giggled, poking his twin's forehead. Devitto groaned, closing his eyes. Jasdero carrying him? This was going to be embarrassing. Fawna giggled in amusement. Fawna picked up Devitto's jacket and made him put it on.

"Should I keep the aura up?" Fawna asked tilting her head. Devitto looked at her.

"I should be fine. The pain isn't as bad now." he reassured. "I think you can put it down now." Jasdero looked at Fawna.

"So is that your Noah power?" he asked her, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

"I'm not really too sure, but I think it is part of it," Fawna shrugged, she gently put Devitto's head down and cracked open the window.

"Wait a moment!" Devitto exclaimed. "I've got an idea!" Everyone looked over at the ravenette who had struggled into a sitting position. The noah grinned at his twin. Jasdero looked at his brother curiously, wondering what idea could have popped into his twin's head. Devitto pulled out his revolver. "I think you know what I'm thinking Jasdero." he said, pointing the gun at his twin's head. Jasdero, catching on, grinned and pulled out his own gun. He pointed the gun to Devitto's head. Fawna knew what they were doing but was thinking of the consequences of it. Luna looked at the two of them, confused.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Jasdero and Devitto are two halves of one person. hee hee" Jasdero giggled.

"If we merge, we'll be more powerful." Devitto continued.

"What if the gunshots alert the Earl though?" Fawna fussed worriedly. Devitto shrugged.

"If we get out fast enough that won't be a problem." he looked over at Fawna. "Open that window fully. The moment we merge get ready to jump."

"I seriously doubt we could shove you two as one large person out that tiny insignificant window…" Fawna mumbled half to herself, remembering how big the two of them combined were. Jasdero pouted.

"Jasdevi's just tall." he pouted. "We know what we're doing."

"Okay fine, just be careful…" Fawna sighed dragging her sister to the window, opening it to its full extent, so the twins could leap through as Jasdevi. The twins grinned identically. They cocked their guns. To Luna's slight surprise they began to sing in perfect unison.

"Yurikago ga hitotsu atta

yurikago ni hitotsu atta

hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta

yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete

hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete

kietekuyo." At the last word Jasdero and Devitto shot each other in the head. The whole room was filled with smoke for a moment. Before the smoke could clear, someone grabbed Luna and Fawna and jumped out the window with a laugh. Fawna's stomach lurched as they hurtled to the ground holding back a scream as they fell to the ground, her aura now a bright violet. Luna had squeezed her eyes shut as they fell. The moment they landed, the person carrying the two sisters began to run very quickly. Long blonde hair flowed behind them, with what looked like black highlights on the top of the person's head.

"This is Jasdevi," Fawna reassured her sister, "also we can walk now," she said her cheeks red. Jasdevi shook his head.

"Not yet." he panted. "I want to get as far away from the Ark as possible before I put you down." he sped up, practically flying across the ground. Luna noticed that his voice sounded like Jasdero and Devitto talking in unison. Fawna pouted, a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Luna looked over at her sister and laughed.

"It's okay Fawna-chan." she said. "At the rate he's going we should be far enough away soon." As if one cue Jasdevi skidded to a stop in the middle of a forest. He placed the girls on the ground, leaning forwards to lean his hands against his knees. Fawna brushed her clothes off irritably grumbling something to herself, she obviously didn't like being swept off her feet and carried away by any guy any day, she brightened her aura around Jasdevi to give him strength. Luna however, was looking at Jasdevi in wonder. It was slightly hard to believe at the first glance that Jasdevi was male, much less a combination of Jasdero and Devitto. At a closer glance she could see the similarities between the twins and this man. After a moment Jasdevi straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Well then, I think we'll stay in this form for a bit longer, just in case the Earl did hear the gunshots and sent someone after us." he said with a shrug. He flipped his abnormally long hair behind his shoulder looking over at the sisters. "You two okay?" Luna nodded.

"I'm fine." she said, brushing off her clothes.

"Yes, despite that I was carried by a man who leapt out a window that is more than one hundred feet from the ground," Fawna said looking at her fingernails. Her sister giggled softly. Jasdevi looked over at Fawna, smirked, then walked over to her.

"Come on," he purred teasingly. "you know you enjoyed it." He placed a gloved hand under her chin, tilting it up slightly so she looked him in the eye. She could tell this was his Devitto side because Jasdero liked Luna. She didn't want to admit that she partially enjoyed it, though. She only rolled her eyes seeing as she had no idea what she could possibly reply to that. Luna smiled. Her big sister could be quite cute when she was like this. Jasdevi grinned and pulled back from Fawna. "I can tell you did." he smirked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay I admit it I liked it a little!" She puffed blowing her bangs from her face, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Fawna-chan," Luna giggled. "You can be so-" her sentence was cut off as three very sharp objects stabbed into her back. She coughed blood as her eyes widened. The young girl collapsed forwards onto the ground.

"Luna!" Fawna gasped, she moved the aura from Jasdevi to her sister. She looked at the sharp things and realized they were candlesticks. Very sharp candlesticks. Jasdevi looked up in alarm, his eyes widening when he saw who stood in the air. Road Kamelot stood on Lero looking down at the three of them, next to her stood Tyki Mikk who seemed to be standing on the air itself.

"Dammit…" Fawna murmured. Road smirked.

"See Tyki?" she said, not taking her eyes off of her prey. "I told you we could catch up to them." Tyki sighed, tilting his top hat slightly.

"Looks like you were indeed right Road. Well then," his lips morphed into a very deformed sort of grin. "Let's start the fun."

"Take Luna…" Fawna hissed through gritted teeth. "Now, I'll hold them off, I can catch up later," she ordered Jasdevi, her hands grew bright gold, determination set in her golden eyes. Jasdevi shook his head and stood beside Fawna.

"No, I'm staying," Jasdevi spoke stubbornly.

"Than protect Luna," Fawna hissed in reply.

"Oh this is going to be fun Tyki-kun!" Road chirped clapping her hands. More candles appeared around her. Tyki spread his arms and a swarm of teezes appeared around him.

"You take Jasdevi, I'll take the little girl." he said. Road giggled and nodded. Jasdevi snarled at the two Noah above him, his hands glowing with purple energy. Fawna smirked and waved her hands in a circular formation, something shot from the sky and hit Tyki in the back. His body thrashed violently, he screamed out in agony. Road's eyes widened as she stared at Tyki.

"Tyki?!" she cried in alarm. Jasdevi smirked and jumped into the air, hitting Road square in the chest.

"You let your guard down!" he shouted, gleefully as Road fell off of Lero and to the ground.

"R-Road-tama!" Lero cried. Jasdevi grabbed the golem and threatened to snap him.

"You're not going anywhere." Jasdevi growled, launching the umbrella like a javelin at Road. She dodged right before the pointed tip of Lero impaled her. Having Road's back turned to her, Fawna focused the bolt like stuff from the sky to hit Road, it came down like a lightning bolt and seeped into Road's cranium. She screamed in agony, sinking to her knees. Fawna didn't notice as one of the violet butterflies came at her from behind. She was too busy attacking Road and Tyki at the same time that she didn't realize there was a murderous flesh eating butterfly closing in on her. Luna's eyes opened slowly then widened when she saw the teez. Something popped into her head.

"R-replication.." she muttered, getting to her feet and outstretched her hand to the butterfly. Suddenly it ignored the will of the man commanding it and flew to Luna, absorbed into her hand. "Teez infestation." a swarm of the murderous insects flew from her and attacked Tyki. The portuguese Noah's eyes widened as the swarm flew towards him. Fawna pointed all her power to Road. The female Kamelot screeched in pain, Jasdevi took the chance to impale her stomach with Lero. Blood poured from the girl's mouth and stomach. Lero screeched in alarm, squirming to try to remove himself from his mistress' stomach. This proved to be bad idea, seeing as he was only deepening the wound. With a weak growl Road removed the umbrella and tried to crawl away from the taller Noah. Jasdevi, with a sadistic smirk, stomped onto her back. Tyki had his own problems to deal with. This Luna girl was replicating every attack he had. She had even jumped into the air and stood on it like he did. Fawna watched her sister for a moment then feeling pain in her leg, one of the teezes was being a bastard and decided to eat her ankle. She swatted it away with her bolts of death, it shriveled and turned to ash like a burning flower, a thin line of black blood trickled down to the ground, it seemed it had some kind of poisonous injection in it's bite.

"What the hell?" Tyki growled. Luna smirked.

"Looks like I've found my Noah power. Replication." she said. "Let's see if I'm right." she pointed one hand at Road and the other at Tyki. Several of Road's candles appeared around her and shot at Tyki. Before he could dodge the candles impaled him in the chest and stomach. He vomited blood, placing one of his hands on the candles. Road closed her eyes and a door appeared in front of Tyki, she leapt to her feet and staggered to the door grabbing Lero, and Tyki and practically fell into it, the chestnut wood door disappearing along with her, the teezez, and the candles. The moment the two Noah vanished Luna stared feeling faint. She fell to the ground, Jasdevi catching her just in time. Fawna's veins on her ankle started to turn black, making her foot throb with pain. She recreated her healing aura around Luna, her and Jasdevi. In a few moments the deep gashes on Luna's back healed a bit. However Fawna's ankle

didn't heal, the veins stayed black as the nights sky. Jasdevi gently placed Luna onto the ground, against a tree.

"Rest." he said softly. Luna nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Fawna pulled her pant leg over the wound in hope Jasdevi wouldn't notice that she was hurt. The taller noah then hurried over to Fawna. "Fawna. What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she smiled in attempt to reassure him. Her ankle throbbed in pain, "we need to keep going, they will return when they have healed to this same spot expecting us to rest," she pointed out. Jasdevi nodded.

"You're both hurt though." he pointed out, cracking his knuckles. "So it looks like I'll have to carry you again, or we won't get far."

"Again!?" Fawna groaned. Jasdevi laughed.

"Come on. It's not that bad. There's a town not far off where we can probably stay the night." Not allowing Fawna to say another word he scooped her up in his arms, then taking Luna.

Fawna groaned irritably crossing her arms over her chest.

"Touch my ass and you're dead," she hissed. Jasdevi scoffed as he began to run.

"What exactly do you take me for?" he asked indignantly. "I'm no pervert missy." Fawna smirked hiding her amusement. She sort of did enjoy being carried but she despised it at the same time. In what felt like seconds the noah skidded to a stop in front of a hospital. "Haha! I found a hospital!"

"Dammit! I am NOT going in there," Fawna yelped making herself roll out of Jasdevi's arms, she had a fear of hospital's. She knew the Earl was connected to most of them. This thought also crossed Jasdevi's mind. The Jasdero and Devitto inside him were trying to find a way around this. Then an idea popped into his head.

"I'm a Noah. It's allright. If the Earl is connected to this place I'll take care of it." he reassured.

"Yes but because he is connected he might contact them about our escape, and we might get turned in," A very frightening smirk stretched across Jasdevi's black painted lips.

"Then all the humans die." he hissed gleefully. "Let them try to turn us in." Jasdevi closed his eyes. "Jasdero. Devitto." he murmured, then split back into the twins. Devitto kept a tight grip on Fawna and Jasdero carried Luna. Fawna struggled and yanked her arms.

"No! I dun wanna! I dun wanna! I dun want to!" She yelped using her other hand to cling to the door. Her nails dug into the stone walls as she refused to let go. Devitto growled, pulling her into the hospital.

"Too bad." he growled. "That bastard Tyki poisoned you and you need medicine."

"Not going! No! Dun wanna!" She cried out latching the door with her hand,

"Do I have to knock you out!" Devitto shouted. Jasdero giggled at his brother's predicament. At least Luna was asleep.

"I. Will. Electrocute you if you even dare," Fawna hissed in reply her iron grip refusing to leave the metal latch.

"I. Don't. Give a damn!" Devitto snarled back, raising his revolver so he could hit her across the head. For a brief moment she stopped struggling and then she raised her foot and rammed it into his stomach. Devitto coughed some blood, his body still being a bit weak from the Earl's punishment, but he kept a firm hold on the girl in his arms. A sudden idea popped into his head. He readjusted his grip on Fawna so that he carried her bridal style, then kissed her right on the lips. Her body fell limp and her hand released the now somewhat dented latch. She found herself paralyzed in his arms as he then carried her further into the hospital, her heart pounded in her chest, fear clouded her golden eyes. She hoped he'd protect her from the humans, she'd never seen one and she had no idea what they were capable of. Once they were safely inside the lobby of the hospital Devitto pulled back his lips from Fawna's. Jasdero was close behind the two of them along with Luna. The four of them walked up to the counter.

"We have two injured girls." Jasdero said to the woman at the counter. "Can you treat them?"

"It depends on what is wrong with them," the woman spoke not looking up from a paper she was writing, a pair of reading glasses stood at the tip of her nose. Fawna stiffened in fear, she refused to go down without a fight, if they strapped her to a table she would electrocute them to death. As if reading her thoughts Devitto began stroking her hair to soothe her.

"It's okay." he whispered. "They won't hurt you, and if they do I'll personally make sure they pay." Fawna nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"This one was impaled in the back three times and the other was poisoned." Jasdero told the woman. "So? Can you treat them or not?"

"Yes, but it might take a few days," she replied looking up, her skin went pale when she noticed they had grey skin, "w...w...why is their skin g...grey?" The woman whispered. Jasdero paused, wracking his brain for an excuse.

"They're ill." Devitto said quickly. "They were born with it." he slammed a hand onto the counter. "Now never mind that. We just want them treated got it?" he growled.

"I...I'll arrange for some rooms for them," the woman stammered. She hurried away to get rooms ready.

"Did you really have to be that aggressive?" Fawna asked softly, giving the ravenette a disapproving look.

"She wouldn't shut up." he said, calming down a bit.

"You're insane." Fawna said, shaking her head. Devitto grinned.

"But that's why you love me." he purred. Jasdero giggled teasingly.

"Already jumping into conclusions now are we?" Fawna mused.

"You two are weird. hee hee" he giggled. Fawna smiled, rolling her eyes. She let herself

sink deeper into Devitto's arms. Here she was safe. Here she was happy. She and her sister were protected here. The woman came back a few minutes later.

"This way," she spoke and walked down the hallway a clipboard tucked under her arm. The twins followed the woman down the hallway to two separate rooms. The twins looked at each other warily, then carried Fawna and Luna into the separate rooms. Jasdero gently lay Luna down on the soft bed, pulling the blankets over her and tucking her in. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the blonde.

"Hello. hee" Jasdero giggled. Luna smiled.

"Hi there," she said weakly. "Where am I?"

"A hospital." Luna's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean with h-humans..." she asked, paling. Before she could move Jasdero held her down.

"Don't move Luna-chan." he said hurriedly. "You're hurt, and Dero's here to protect you from all the scary humans." Luna relaxed slightly, nodding.

"Don't leave Dero." Luna's voice was soft and weak. "Please stay with me." Jasdero grinned and nodded.

"You got it!" he said. In Fawna's room Devitto was having trouble again. Fawna refused to lay down in the bed and kept fighting against him.

"Look, if you don't calm down the poison will spread faster!" he shouted. Fawna stopped fighting at once. With a sigh of relief Devitto made her lie down on the bed and tucked her in. Both her legs and half of her stomach had black veins. Devitto sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. She stayed calm for a while turning on her side, when she heard the click of the door a human male walked inside with what looked like a briefcase, Fawna stiffened, Devitto watched the male intently but kept Fawna close to his body.

"We need to put an I.V in her arm," the man said taking out a syringe, Fawna sat up quickly pushing the sheets off backing up against the backboard revealing her legs which were covered in jet black veins. Devitto wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't think that's necessary," Devitto pointed out.

"It is, we need to make sure her heart beat is normal, and if she is dying, this will tell us," the man,which Fawna was pretty sure was a doctor, pointed to the machine next to her bedside that looked like it had a T.V, Fawna curled up next to Devitto her heart practically beating through her chest.

"It'll be fine." he whispered in her ear. "It's just to check your heartbeat." Fawna still didn't trust it, she didn't care if it was a heart monitor she didn't want a needle anywhere near her, especially if a human was the one to put it into her. She whimpered quietly burying her face into his shoulder. Devitto nodded towards the doctor and held Fawna closer to him. When the man rolled her sleeve up you could see her veins slowly blackening. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling a painful pinch in her wrist. She felt the needle slide beneath her skin and then a cold liquid flow into her vein. When the doctor pulled it out he wiped the blood from the needles tip, a moment later her hand and wrist went numb. The doctor applied a new needle attached to some kind of device and what looked like a black wire. He finished it off by putting surgery tape over it. The Doctor then stood, placing his hand on Devitto's shoulder.

"You should leave for a bit." he advised. "She needs her rest." Fawna looked up panicked.

"Please don't leave," she whimpered, holding onto his arm stubbornly. Devitto gently pried her fingers from his arm and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right outside." he tried to reassure her. "Call me if you need me." The ravenette followed the doctor out of the room, closing the door behind them. Fawna pulled her knees close to her chest. The moment Devitto closed the door, something hit him in the back of the head. Hard. He fell to the ground, feeling his consciousness slipping away. Before he lost all sense however, he looked up and saw the doctor transform into Lulu Bell. A smirk played on her lips as she watched the younger noah slip into oblivion, his golden eyes closing and his body going limp.

"One down." Lulu Bell murmured, grabbing the ravenette by the hood and leaning him against the wall. "One to go, and then I'll be able to retrieve the twins for master." Fawna hearing the thud of Devitto getting hit unconscious, looked up.

"D...Devitto?" She called… No answer. She peered at the door opening, when who stepped in was Lulu bell, she screamed. Jasdero threw open the door, gun raised.

"What's going on?" he shouted, glaring. He took in the scene. His brother sitting against the wall unconscious, Lulu Bell standing in the middle of the hallway, and Fawna. The blonde glared at Lulu Bell, cocking his gun and preparing to shoot. "You." he snarled. Fawna shot lightning at Lulu Bell in panic. She knew it was a bad idea to come in here, she warned them but, no they never listen do they? And now they are being attacked by another noah.

"Well you should have known what was going to happen, when you stepped foot in the building," Lulu Bell smirked. Jasdero growled.

"Shut up cat lady!" he said, shooting a bullet at her head. "You hurt Devitto!" Lulu Bell dodged the bullet, pulling out a knife. Suddenly, the female noah was holding the knife to Devitto's throat.

"Move and your brother dies." Lulu Bell said dangerously, pressing the thin steel blade to the boy's grey flesh. Jasdero froze, his revolver shaking in his hand. "Drop the gun Jasdero." Lulu Bell ordered softly. The gun fell from Dero's limp hand and dropped to the ground. Jasdero's eyes were wide as he stared down at the tall female. Fawna seeing Lulu Bell was not paying attention to her, made her hands glow a deep gold, bolts of lightning struck Lulu Bell with such force that she staggered back, her hair became an afro, a scream of agony escaped Lulu Bell. The knife fell from her hands, electricity fizzing on the blade, thankfully Devitto didn't get electrocuted when she shocked Lulu Bell. Fawna caught the ravenette before he hit the ground.

"Dero! Gun!" She pointed to his golden revolver. Jasdero nodded, grabbing his gun once more. Right away he noticed that Devitto's gun had fallen out of his pocket, and he grabbed it, pointing both of them at Lulu Bell. She held Devitto's limp body closer to her. Luna walked out of her room to see what was happening.

"Fawna-chan..." she said softly, then noticed Lulu Bell. She glared and muttered. "Replication." Road's candles appeared around her once more, ready to fire at the taller noah. Lulu Bell pressed herself against the wall, staring at the three people prepared to kill her. Her golden eyes rested on the two girls and an idea crossed her mind.

"You wouldn't kill your own mother would you?" Lulu Bell asked softly. Luna's eyes widened, the candles around her quivering. Fawna tightened her hold on Devitto staring at Lulu Bell like she was crazy. What had she just said? Mother? What was she talking about?

"Actually, yes I would," Fawna hissed signaling Luna to make one of Roads doors. Luna got the memo and created a door snapped back to reality and nodded. She summoned a door identical to Road's behind Lulu Bell. Fawna shot at Lulu Bell but she ducked and instead the bolt his the door making the door open with an eerie creek. Jasdero pulled the trigger to his revolver what looked like red orbs sprung at Lulu Bell surrounding her escape, she Lulu Bell growled and leapt through the door. Her eyes flared dangerously as she disappeared.

"T...thank you," Fawna murmured to Jasdero and Luna. Luna nodded, walking over to her sister.

"Are you okay Fawna?" she asked.

"Ya... I guess so..." She sighed Jasdero put down the two guns, walking over to stand next to the two sisters.

"The hell happened?" he asked, looking down at his brother's unconscious body.

"A doctor came in to put an I.V in my wrist, then the doctor told Devitto to leave saying I needed to sleep, I tried to get him stay but he followed the doctors orders and apparently the doctor was Lulu Bell in disguise," she sighed. Jasdero poked his brother's cheek in an attempt to wake him.

"Devi you moron." he mumbled. "Falling for that dumb trick."

"Well at least he's not dead..."A groan escaped Devitto's lips as his eyes fluttered open.

"Dero..." he groaned. "Stop poking me idiot." Jasdero giggled and poked him harder. "I said stop it." The blonde poked his cheek again. With a low growl Devitto caught his brother's hand. "...dude. Stop."

"Okay. hee" Dero giggled. Fawna let out a relieved sigh, he was alive and his brain appeared to be still functioning well. Luna sat next to her, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. Fawna turned and smiled at her sister. Half her body ached but besides that she couldn't complain.

"Fawna-chan are you healed?" Luna asked softly.

"No... Lulu Bell kinda disrupted that..." Fawna murmured softly. Devitto sat up, rubbing his head.

"God, I'm stupid." he muttered. He looked around. "Hold on, where's my gun?"

"Here." Jasdero tossed the gun to his brother who caught it, placing it back in his pocket.

"What do we do now?" Luna asked. "We can't stay here can we?" Fawna shook her head.

"But if we go now Fawna won't heal," Devitto realized sitting up a bit more and glancing at Fawna. "But with the Earl controlling this place that could be a problem."

"I'm just holding you guys back... Just go on without me," Fawna whimpered tucking her legs close to her chest. Luna's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No! No, Fawna-chan if we leave you here the Earl will get you." she cried. Devitto nodded.

"Like hell we're leaving you here to die." he said stubbornly.

"But I'm just-" Fawna started but Devitto cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"We aren't leaving you here and that is final," he said sternly, she sighed and opened her mouth as if she was going to argue but then thought better of it. Luna nodded, hugging her sister, her eyes tearing up. Jasdero sat on the bed next to them.

"We should stay in this room." he said. "Until Fawna's healed." he cocked his gun. "And if anyone tries to attack us Devitto and Dero will show them. hee hee" Devitto smiled smugly and lied back onto the pillows and wrapped an arm around Fawna. Jasdero pulled Luna into his arms, hugging her like a teddy bear. Devitto pulled Fawna onto his lap and laid her on his chest. The sun had lowered beneath the horizon, bathing the room in silken beams of golden light. Fawna snuggled up closer to Devitto. Jasdero yawned widely, lying down on the bed too, still hugging Luna. After only a few moments both the blonde and Luna had fallen asleep.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Fawna whispered to Devitto looking up at his handsome face, his beautiful eyes outlined in black enhancing his good looks. Devitto smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I promise. I'll be by your side no matter what." he whispered back, hugging her tighter. "No one can change that." Fawna nodded, pressing herself against Devitto's chest enveloped in his warmth. She let herself breath in his sweet scent letting herself fall asleep in his arms. Devitto stayed awake for a few more minutes, thinking of what had just happened. Was this how their life was going to be from now on? Living on the run, with the Earl and the rest of the family after them? Wasn't there a way that they could be safe? A way that they wouldn't be under constant threat? His eyes widened slightly as he realized the only answer to their problem. They would have to ask the most unlikely people for help. The only way that the four of them could possibly be safe was if they allied themselves with the Exorcists.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song is obviously not ours. We take no credit. Also, we hope you guys liked the fight scenes! We worked hard! Next time the Noah will be going to the Black Order to join the exorcists. I know right...we're insane. It's fine though. Send me any questions you want to ask a -Man character! It'll be in the next author's note. Buy nii! **


End file.
